Quoth the Raven, Nevermore
by Random Cheese
Summary: The ongoing story of Raven in the WWE. Since joining at the Royal Rumble in early 2006, Raven has been on a warpath. Find out what Raven got up to, and how much the scope of the WWE would've changed, with me at the helm! :
1. Suprise Entry

The timer is counting down from ten, and the crowd chanting along with it. The last entrant is about to enter into the rumble. Triple H is stomping Shawn Michaels in the corner, and HBK is busted open. HBK had to enter from number one, and barely has any fight left in him. Meanwhile, in the middle of the ring, Chris Benoit has the crossface locked on Randy Orton, and Orton is tapping out. The timer reaches zero, and the lights dim. The final entrant is a RAW superstar. An unknown theme music blares through the arena, and a man walks through the curtain.

The crowd screams madly as they realise who it is.

'OH MY GOD!' Joey Styles screams, 'IT'S RAVEN!'

The superstars immediately stop what they're doing, and look in disbelief at Raven, as he makes his way to the ring. Raven takes off his jacket, and enters the ring. Triple H runs towards Raven, and Raven ducks a clothesline attempt by HHH. Raven hits HHH with three consecutive left hooks, and then spins around, and hits him with a clothesline. Benoit then chops raven, as HBK struggles to get to his feet. Raven tries to counter, but Benoit throw Raven to the ropes. Raven rebounds, and hits Benoit with a shoulder tackle. Raven spins round, and HBK attempts to hit Raven with some sweet chin music. Raven ducks, and HBK falls to the canvas outside the ring. Orton tries to hit Raven with a clothesline, but he ducks again, and HBK is eliminated.

'HBK has been eliminated!' Styles said.

'Yeah, after all he's went through from number one-' King said sympathetically.

'He'll moan about it' Coach finished.

'You're just sour that you were eliminated…' Styles added.

Benoit chops HHH many times, as Raven hits a suplex on Orton. Raven then goes for a surfboard on Orton, but Benoit dropkicks Raven to the back of the head. Raven rolls on the floor in agony, and Benoit cuts his throat, and gets onto the canvas, then to the top rope. Benoit looks around the crowd, and stands on the turnbuckle. Suddenly, HHH pushes Benoit from the top, to the outside of the ring, eliminating him.

'Down to three!' King shouted.

HHH mocks Raven by doing his Raven pose, and then grabs him by his hair. Orton then clotheslines HHH, and hits a knee drop on him. Raven then falls to the bottom corner, and Orton then goes to hit a running knee on Raven. Raven evades at the last second, and Orton drills his knee into the bottom turnbuckle. Raven hit him with a reverse DDT, and HHH then knocks Raven down with a low blow.

HHH then poses like Raven does, and laughs at him. He slams Raven onto his knee, and then hits a spine buster. He picks Raven up, and puts Raven's head between his legs, and hooks Raven's arms. HHH talks trash to the crowd, and Orton goes for an RKO on HHH.

HHH sees it coming, and pushes Orton off before he hits his finishing manoeuvre. HHH then clotheslines Orton, and he falls out of the ring.

'It's down to the final two' Coach said.

'Yep, Raven and Hunter, who will headline Wrestlemania?' King asked out loud.

'Definitely HHH' coach replied.

'I don't think that'll happen' Styles added, still concentrating on the match.

HHH grabs Raven by the hair, and pulls him to his feet. He goes to hit him with a suplex, but Raven counters, and hits his own suplex. Raven then goes for the ankle lock, and pulls Hunter to the centre of the ring. Hunter writhes in pain, and counters the ankle lock, sending Raven to the floor.

HHH moves to Raven's head, and hits him with a knee drop. HHH then tries to set up an Indian Death Lock, but Raven kicks him off and into the turnbuckle. Raven runs to the turnbuckle and hits a clothesline, and then hits a running bulldog. Raven then holds his arms to the side in the Raven pose, and then grabs HHH. HHH pokes him in the eye, and sets up for the pedigree again. Raven counters the pedigree, and sets him up for a DDT.

'CAN HE HIT IT, CAN HE?' Styles shouted.

Raven then hits the Raven Effect on HHH, and sits on the mat.

'RAVEN EFFECT! RAVEN EFFECT! RAVEN EFFECT!' Styles shouted.

Raven then grabs HHH by the hair, but he counters with a low blow. Raven holds that area, and HHH throws Raven over the top rope. Raven holds on, as HHH celebrates in the ring. HHH turns round, and goes to hit him, but Raven thrusts his shoulder into HHH's gut. Raven then suplex's Hunter over the top rope and out of the ring. The crowd erupts with screams of joy, as Raven rolls under the bottom rope.

'OH MY GOD! RAVEN HAS WON THE ROYAL RUMBLE, HE'LL BE MAIN-EVENTING WRESTLEMANIA!' Styles shouted, going hoarse.

Raven walks over to the turnbuckle, and Raven poses, while the crowd chants his name, and Styles shouts goodnight to the fans.


	2. Destiny

A/N: RAW's over many weeks will be posted in chapters, so that each chapter won't end up being half a page long. Also, breaking it up each week would just not make sense, and would be very clumsy writing.

--------------------------------------------------

Edge hits a spine buster on Ric Flair, and then slaps him in the face. He then shouts trash to the fans, and gives them the middle finger.

'The "R" Rated superstar is hot under the collar' Styles said.

'Yep, certainly under pressure' King added.

'Of course he is!' Coach shouted, annoyed, 'wouldn't you be if you had a psychotic loner on your tail?'

Edge picks Flair up by the hair, and kicks him in the gut. He then hits a suplex on Flair, followed by a pin attempt.

'One, two' Coach shouted, as Flair gets his shoulder up, 'NO!'

Edge stomps the ground where Flair is, and Flair remains disorientated. Flair tried to get to his feet, but Edge punches him in the face again. He then hits him with the Edgecution, and then mocks him by doing the Ric Flair strut.

'Marvellous!' Coach said, laughing.

Edge covers Flair, but only got a two count. Edge cursed, and called Lita. She threw the WWE Title into the ring, got on the rope, and started to distract the referee.

'Watch this poetry in motion, boys!' Coach exclaimed eagerly.

Edge waited for Flair to get up, and Edge held the title above his head ready to strike. He went to move forward, but couldn't, as the title was snagged on something. Edge turned round, and was kicked in the gut by Raven. Raven then hits the Raven Effect on Edge, and poses with the belt before leaving the ring. Lita shouts at the referee to look at the ring, but doesn't believe her.

'He's stealing the title!' Styles said, laughing.

'That's not right, dammit!' Coach shouted.

Raven stood on the stage, as the ref counted the three count, before posing with the belt, and the RAW comes to an end.

--------------------------------------------------

The following week, RAW begins with the cameras in a dark room. It pans backwards from the WWE Championship it was focused on, and finally pans out to reveal Raven wearing it around his waist.

'Well, well Edge, it seems that you and I have got acquainted. You and I, I and you, Raven and Edge, Edge and Raven.' Raven pauses and looks at the title.

'You see, last week, I gave you an Evenflow, and last week I stopped you dead in your tracks. For you see, I am more great than anything that you can ever imagine Edge.' Raven pauses again, as the crowd are now chanting Raven's name. 'Time is ticking slowly away for you, and the human cancer is slowly seeping in.'

Raven stops looks around, and then smile slyly.

'You see since I was fired from TNA, I could no longer stand that nincompoop Zybsko, so I chose here. I gave you the Raven Effect, short trip, bad landing, and stole the thing that gives your identity.' Raven points to the title. 'Soon, I shall be the true owner of this, for my destiny has become more obvious than ever…'

'I shall win the WWE Championship, and carve my legacy in WWE History. Soon you will feel my wrath' Raven said, quietly, 'how can you beat someone who feels no pain? How can you beat someone who loves it? You cannot, my dear idiotic friend. Quoth the Raven…Nevermore!'

Raven poses in front of the camera, before it fades out, leaving only the sound of the fans cheering.

--------------------------------------------------

The following week, RAW opens up with Vince McMahon in the ring. He has an annoyed look on his face, and holds up his hand to silence the crowd.

'Now, two weeks ago, an occurrence of theft happened on my show' he said to the crowd, 'I would like first of all the victim to come to the ring, right now!'

Metalingus blares through the speakers and Edge and Lita walk out onto the stage. Edge makes his way to the ring, trash talking the crowd before finally getting into the ring.

'As you can see, the WWE Champion is without the title, and that is pure, pure disrespect,' Vince said, 'and if the perpetrator does not make his way to the ring right now, he'll be fired!'

'Will Raven make his way to the ring?' Styles asked to the world.

'Probably not, first Cena and now Raven, what is it with this low-life scum?' Coach answered.

'Where's my title, my title, dammit!' Edge shouted into the microphone, 'I have always been screwed out of everything, and now, people take my property!'

Lita pats him on the back and Vince grabs the microphone back.

'Time's running out Raven, hurry up!' Vince shouted again.

Suddenly, Raven's music blasts through the speakers and the crowd cheer, all carving a line down to the ring. Vince and Edge realise that Raven is coming from the crowd, and they immediately turn towards him. Raven jumps the rail and gets into the ring. He goes onto the top of the turnbuckle, and Raven poses, before jumping off and sitting in the corner, still wearing the WWE Championship.

'So, you had the guts to show up, did you?' Vince shouts at Raven, who sits there.

Raven says nothing, and a minute passes with nothing being said. Raven gets up, unbuckles the title, and throws it to Edge's feet. He then turns round to leave. Edge then picks up the title, and hits it across Raven's head, and he falls to the floor. Edge then moves to the corner, and lays in wait for Raven to get up.

'He had his back turned!' Styles shouted.

Raven got up and wearily turned round. Edge ran at him, and hit him with a spear, and then proceeding to trash talk him, and then leave the ring.

--------------------------------------------------

The next week's RAW begins and it starts with Raven sitting in another dark room.

'You people, you may not know it yet, but RAW is slowly but surely becoming my personal playground. Soon I shall call all the shots, and I will be the WWE Champion!' Raven said, quietly.

'Edge, I stole the title, the one thing that is dear to you, and you had to whine to the boss to get it back,' Raven said, 'you are an idiot, a nincompoop, and a jackass. You think that you can stop my destiny?'

'I cannot lose at Wrestlemania, for it is destined for me to become the WWE Champion, and you are trying desperately to prolong the inevitable,' Raven whispered, 'Next week is my debut on RAW, and I will bleed you dry. I will stomp a mud hole in you, and you shall fall prey to the Raven Effect. I will walk out the victor, like I will at Wrestlemania.'

'So it is written, so it shall come to pass…' Raven said, 'QUOTH THE RAVEN…NEVERMORE!'


	3. The Road to Wrestlemania

A/N: I've read the reviews, and took them under consideration. Also, thanks for the reviews, it's always good to hear what people think.

'This tag match has been a brutal beating!' Styles shouted.

Ric Flair lay bloody in the ring, while Chris Masters flexed his muscles. Raven was over in their corner, desperate to get in the match. Edge on the other corner, was simply laughing with Lita. Masters tagged Edge in, and Edge lay in the corner, waiting for Flair, to get up, Flair groggily got to his feet, and Raven reached as far as he could and made a blind tag to Flair. Edge speared Flair, and went for the cover.

'Why isn't the ref counting?' Coach shouted, 'this is bias, damn it!'

The ref tried explaining to Edge what the problem was, but Edge wouldn't listen. Raven stood behind Edge, and waited for him to turn around. Edge did, and was punched by Raven. Raven let of a series of punches, before spinning around and clothes lining him. Masters made his way into the ring, and ran towards Raven. Raven ducked a clothesline attempt, and kicked Masters in the gut. Raven then suplexed Masters.

'Here comes the end!' Coach said excited.

Edge was perched in the corner behind Raven. Raven turned round and Edge ran to spear Raven. Raven dodged the move, but the ref got speared instead. Flair threw a chair into the ring, which Raven then cracked over Edge's skull. Masters tried to hit Raven, but Raven ducked, and hit him with it as well.

'The crowd are loving this!' King exclaimed, as the crowd were screaming at the top of their voices.

Raven then threw the chair to his side, and picked Edge up. He got him ready for the DDT. He lifted his arm into the air, and hit the Raven Effect on Edge.

'RAVEN EFFECT!' Styles shouted.

'But look!' Coach added.

Lita made her way into the ring holding the chair, and she hit it over Raven's back. Raven fell to his knees in pain. Flair ran into the ring, as the bell rung, and took the chair from Lita, before clothes lining Masters over the top rope.

Raven then turned round and smirked at Lita. Lita pleaded with him, but he grabbed her by the hair, and delivered a Raven Effect to her as well.

--------------------------------------------------

The camera pans around to a corner of a dark room, where Raven is sitting.

'Edge, you poor conceited fool' Raven said softly, 'do you think that I would be easy to get rid of, like John Cena? I am the human cancer, I'm like a wart that never leaves, I am here to take your title.'

'It is my eventual destiny to get that, and there is nothing that can stop me,' Raven said, 'anything shall be taken through the Clockwork Orange House of Fun, and will never bother me again.'

'Last week, U-Rated Superstar, I gave you the Raven Effect, short trip, bad landing,' Raven said, smirking, 'but like all evil men, behind them is a slut, so I did what I had to, she received an Evenflow as well.'

'My destiny will be fulfilled, we are only three weeks from Wrestlemania, where on the grandest stage of them all, I will fulfil my destiny…' Raven said, '…so it is written, so it shall come to pass, Quoth the Raven…Nevermore…'

--------------------------------------------------

'What a fearsome bulldog by Raven!' Styles shouted.

Raven picked Carlito up by the hair, and hit him with a suplex. Raven put Carlito in an ankle lock, but Carlito managed to get to the ropes. Raven let go and held his arms out in a Raven style pose. He then turned round, and picked Carlito up again. Carlito hit Raven with a low blow, and rolled out of the ring. Carlito grabbed an apple and began chewing it. He got back into the ring, and Raven sat up, and punched Carlito in the jaw.

Raven then hit him with the Raven Effect, and turned round to pose for the fans. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Edge appeared, and speared Raven. Edge then talked trash to Raven before leaving the ring.

'Your winner, by DQ, RAVEN!' Lillian said.

'Come on, Raven's been in 3 matches, and has only won one fairly!' Coach said.

'That's because Raven would've won fairly if it wasn't for Lita and Edge!' Styles shouted back.

Raven rolled round in pain, as Edge and Lita smiled on the stage, before kissing.

--------------------------------------------------

'You think you know me…'

Metalingus blares through the speakers, as Edge and Lita make their way out of the smoke.

'Look!' Coach exclaimed happily, 'Edge has brought back the original title!'

'Yeah, I guess the spinner didn't suit him' Styles added thoughtfully.

Edge and Lita slowly started to walk down the ramp.

'Entering the ring, accompanied by Lita, he is the WWE Champion, EDGE!' Lillian said down the microphone.

Suddenly, out of the smoke Raven ran out, holding a trashcan lid in hand. Lita screamed as Raven hit Edge with the lid, and she ran off to the back. Raven hit Edge in the head a couple more times, before throwing the lid away. Raven picked Edge up, and threw him into the guardrail on the side. Raven grabbed Edge by the hair, and dragged him up to the steel part of the stage under the big screen. Raven threw Edge into that part, before hitting him with a Raven Effect on the stage. Raven then posed above Edge's unconscious body, and Edge was now bleeding profusely by this point.

'Will Edge be in full condition at Wrestlemania?' Styles asked to the other two commentators.

'I doubt it, I mean come on its only six days away!' Coach replied.

'Well, I can't wait for when we see a new WWE Champion then!' King added.


	4. Wrestlemania 22

'I am Todd Grisham and-'

Todd looked around, and then to the corner, where Raven was sitting.

'-and there's Raven' he said pointing to the corner.

Todd walked over to Raven, and Raven snatched the microphone from Todd.

'Thank you, now clear off' Raven said, and threatened to attack Todd, where he abruptly ran down the corridor.

'Tonight, Wrestlemania 22, I Raven take on the superstar who looks like he was out by something dying or diseased' Raven said, 'you see Edge, tonight I will fulfil my destiny, for I will beat you 1-2-3.'

'Then, then, then… then the millions of fans around the world watching live, the fans in the arena, and the superstars backstage will all rejoice, for their will be a champion that they can be proud of…' Raven said, 'someone who won't have live sex on T.V with a slut, or try to get a stable to help him. You will see the era of Raven begin tonight, Quoth the Raven…Nevermore…'

--------------------------------------------------

The bell rung and the fans screamed.

'Here we go!' Styles said, excitedly.

'The Main Event!' King shouted.

'Raven will attempt to take Edge's title' Coach said sarcastically, 'which I doubt he will…'

'Look, if you're not going to call it fairly, then don't call it at all!' Styles shouted back to Coach.

'This match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE CHAMPIONSHIP' Lillian said, pausing when the crowd screamed.

Raven's theme blared through the arena, and a wall of smoke clouded where the wrestlers would enter.

Raven walked out through the cloud, and held his arms out to the side in a Raven style pose. Raven made his way down the stage.

'Introducing the challenger, from the Bowery section of New York' Lillian said, 'THIS IS RAVEN!'

Raven walked up the steel steps, and walked to the opposite corner of the ring, and stood on the top turnbuckle of the canvas. He Raven posed again, and the fans screamed and cheered for Raven. Raven got off the turnbuckle and made his way into the ring. He went to the corner furthest away from the stage, and he sat in the corner.

'YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?'

Metalingus blares through the speakers as a different wall of smoke engulfs the middle of the stage.

'Introducing the WWE Champion, weighing in at 240 pounds, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, accompanied by Lita, this is EDGE!'

Edge walked down to the ring holding hands with Lita, and Edge got in the ring while Lita remained ringside. Edge took the WWE Championship from his waist and handed it to the ref, who held it above his head, and the ref called for the bell.

Raven and Edge walked to the centre of the ring, not taking their eyes of each other. Raven punched Edge 3 times, and then spun around to give Edge a clothesline, but Edge hit him with a clothesline. Edge ran to the nearest rope, bounced off, and hit Raven with a flying knee. Edge picked Raven up by the hair, and delivered a suplex on him.

Edge screamed at Raven and covered Raven. Raven kicked out at 2.

'THAT WAS 3 REF!' Coach shouted.

Edge grabbed Raven's legs, and turned him over into an Edgecator.

'That's the Edgecator' Coach screamed happily.

Raven dragged himself to the ropes, and Edge let go after 3. Edge picked Raven up and chopped him to the ground. Edge sat and talked trash to Raven, before getting up, and pulling Raven up by the hair. Edge Irish whipped Raven into the ropes, but he countered a punch attempt, and hit Edge with a flying forearm smash.

Raven grabbed Edge by the head, and thrust his head into the turnbuckle twice, before turning him round, and he got onto the second rope, and punched Edge ten times. As Raven got down, Edge could barely walk and Raven hit him with a bulldog, and he covered him.

'1-2-Kick-out!' Styles shouted.

Raven went for a suplex, but Edge punched him in the gut, and spun him round into a spinning neck breaker. Edge covered Raven, but could only get a two.

'I am literally on the edge of my seat in this match!' King shouted.

Edge picked Raven up, and rammed his shoulder into the ring post. Edge then picked up Raven's body and hit him with an Electric Chair Drop. Edge got another pin, but it only got a two again. Edge hit the floor in a fury, and picked Raven up. Raven punched Edge repeatedly, but as Raven spun around Edge hit him with the Edge-o-Matic.

'1-2-3!' Coach shouted.

'No, sorry Coach, only two' Styles answered.

'WHAT!' Coach shouted back.

Raven had his foot on the rope. Edge hit the floor in fury again, and walked over to the opposite corner to where Raven was. Edge waited until Raven got up, and when he turned round, Edge ran at him. Raven moved out of the way, and Edge ran into the steel post.

Raven hit Edge with the Raven Effect and got the pin, but the ref didn't count. The fans did, however, and Raven could've easily got the three count. Raven looked around, and saw Lita distracting the ref. Raven threw her into the ring, and hit a Raven Effect on her. Raven turned round to find Edge, and he was hit with a spear.

'1…2…KICK-OUT!' Styles shouted with joy.

Edge couldn't believe it, and rolled out of the ring. Edge grabbed the WWE Championship, and walked back into the ring. The referee grabbed the championship, and took it off Edge. He argued with the ref, but out of nowhere, Raven got a schoolboy on Edge, however it only got a two.

Raven punched Edge repeatedly, and that pushed him into a corner. Raven then hit him with a superplex, and both men were on the floor, knocked out.

The ref began his count.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…

Both Raven and Edge answered the count, and Raven hit a clothesline on Edge. Raven went for an ankle lock, but Edge countered and Raven almost hit into the ref. Edge ran at Raven, but he dodged it and the ref got speared. Raven then hit the Raven Effect, but there was no ref to count it.

'We need another ref!' Styles shouted.

Raven picked himself up, and rolled to the outside. He grabbed a steel chair, and rolled back to the ring. Raven threw the chair to the ground, and picked up Edge. Raven set Edge up for the Raven Effect on the chair and shouted 'MY DESTINY' before hitting him with the Raven Effect on the chair.

Raven kicked the chair out of the ring, but he was suddenly hit with a sledgehammer to the back of the head. He received numerous more shots, until he, like Edge, was busted open. Raven looked up and saw the figure that hit him with the sledgehammer, but it wasn't Edge.

'What the hell is HHH doing in this match?' King shouted.

HHH picked Raven up by the hair, and hit Raven with a pedigree, and then left the ring. Edge rolled onto Raven and the ref groggily made the three count.

Metalingus blared through the speakers again, as Edge's hand was raised in victory.

'Here is your winner, and STILL WWE CHAMPION, EDGE!' Lillian said.

The crowd let out a chorus of boos, as the ref and Lita helped Edge to his legs, Edge held the championship, and had a dazed look on his face.

'I don't like the result, but that was one hell of a match!' Styles shouted, before saying goodnight to the fans.

A/N: I promise you guys that some ECW wrestlers will make an appearance there's just some stuff that has to happen before, so please be patient. :)

Also, this is my first full-length match, so if you can give opinions on that, I will be happy.


	5. HHH makes a mistake

'Welcome to Monday Night Raw!' Styles shouted.

'And what a Raw we have got for you' King said.

'And last nights Wrestlemania was just unbelievable!' Coach told the fans.

'Yeah, I mean, we saw a new Intercontinental Champion, in Shelton Benjamin, and Batista won the inter-promotional TLC Money in the Bank match.' Styles said.

'But the main event has to be the most controversial thing of the night' King said.

'Edge, the greatest champion ever, the R-Rated superstar, beat Raven one-two-three in the middle of the ring!' Coach said, arrogantly.

'You are conveniently forgetting that Edge tried to cheat to win…' Styles began.

'TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!'

Triple H's music blasted through the speakers as the lights dimmed. Out from behind the curtain, came Triple H wearing a grey business suit, a black shirt, and shades.

'And here comes the man who cost Raven his WWE Championship!' King shouted at HHH.

'How the hell is that true?' Coach spat back.

'Raven had Edge knocked out, and then Triple H came out of nowhere and hit the Pedigree!' Styles answered.

Triple H walked to the side of the ring, and drank some more water, before throwing it into the crowd. Triple H then jumped onto the canvas, and looked at the crowd. He was smiling arrogantly, and nodding to himself.

'Here comes the greatest part of the greatest entrance!' Coach said eagerly.

Triple H held up his arms, looked up, and spat the water out into the air. HHH posed for a couple of seconds, before entering the ring. He then took the microphone, and the music stopped, and the lights returned to normal.

'Now, many of you may, or may not know what went down at Wrestlemania 22, so here it is right now, for you all to see' he said smugly, pointing to the titantron.

A video began on the tron. Raven was setting Edge up for the Raven Effect on the chair and executed it onto the chair.

HHH was then seen hitting Raven in the back of the head with a sledgehammer, and busting Raven open, after many more shots. HHH then proceeded to pick Raven up by the hair, and hit Raven with a pedigree, and then left the ring. Edge rolled onto Raven and the ref groggily made the three count.

The crowd erupted into a chorus of boos, as HHH put the microphone back to his mouth.

'As you see, I cost Raven the WWE Championship. He felt so sure that he was going to beat Edge, and then he lost!' HHH said, smirking.

'That wasn't right' Styles said, with disgust in his voice.

'Raven thought he could just waltz on in here, at the Royal Rumble, and win it, even when not being officially contracted? He thought he could eliminate me, and then take my main event slot at Wrestlemania, the grandest stage of them all? Oh hell no!' HHH said.

The crowd started a 'you suck' chant, but HHH merely laughed at them.

'So I watched and waited, and I struck, and cost him the one thing that matters to him, the WWE Championship' HHH said, 'because I am, that…DAMN…GOOD!'

Triple H's music began again on the speakers and HHH dropped the microphone, and posed on the turnbuckle.

'I can't believe it!' King said, 'he's positively happy about screwing Raven out of the title!'

'Rightly so…' Coach added.

'He is just despicable!' Styles shouted.

--------------------------------------------------

'Hello, I am Todd Grisham, and as you can see, Raven is sitting here beside me.'

'Go now, quickly, before you suffer my wrath' Raven answered darkly.

Todd threw the microphone in the air, and ran off down the corridor. Raven caught the microphone in his left hand.

'Now, Hunter, you cost me the title, you filthy little parasite,' Raven said, 'you think I am going to take this lying down? No I will not!'

Raven smirked and continued, 'You better watch out, because I will be there, always waiting, always watching, and I will strike, like the proverbial snake, and wipe you from existence…'

'You are in the way of my destiny, you tried to stop it, and that cannot happen, as I WILL BECOME WWE CHAMPION!' Raven shouted, 'So, now you will be exterminated, and my destiny will be achieved.'

'Quoth the Raven…Nevermore…'

Raven held his arms in a Raven pose as Raw went to an advert.

--------------------------------------------------

'TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!'

Triple H walked from behind the curtain, in his ring gear, carrying the bottle of water.

'Here we go, the main event!' Coach said.

'Yeah, Triple H versus John Cena! What a match!' King replied.

'And don't forget ladies and gentlemen, we are two weeks from Backlash, which will be in Chicago, Illinois!' Styles added.

HHH stopped before the ring, and stood waiting. Suddenly, Raven appeared out of nowhere, and started attacking Hunter. Raven started stomping HHH while he was on the ground, and then threw him into the steel steps, where HHH hurt his shoulder. Raven continued to stomp on HHH, before hitting him with a Raven Effect.

'Someone stop this, please!' Coach said concerned.

'Shut it, it's time for Hunter to learn that turnabout is fair play!' Styles added happily.

Raven pulled a Singapore cane from under the ring, and began hitting HHH in the ribs with it. As HHH groggily tried to get up, Raven hit him one final time, causing him to fall to the floor. Raven threw the cane away, and posed as Raw went of the air.

--------------------------------------------------

The fireworks stopped going off, and the fans screamed for joy.

'Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Monday Night Raw, the WWE's flagship show!' Styles said.

'And what a show it will be, and Backlash is almost upon us' King answered.

'It sure is' Styles replied, 'and what a Backlash it will be, Edge will be taking on both Kane and Rob Van Dam in a triple threat match.'

'I hope RVD loses, I mean these last few weeks he has been almost psychotic' King said.

'Speaking of psychotic,' Coach said, concerned, 'there's something to do with Raven going to appear on the titantron, any second now!'

Suddenly, Mr. McMahon's office can be seen, where Vince and a road agent are discussing something.

'And you are sure this is going on?' Vince asked.

'I'm absolutely sure' the agent replied.

A loud crash was heard from outside, before a bloody HHH came crashing through the door, with Raven following behind. Raven threw Hunter into a cupboard door, before smashing a plant pot over his head. As HHH tried to regain his surroundings, Raven grabbed a picture of Vince, and proceeded to smash it over Hunter's head as well.

'Damn well stop it, right now!' Vince shouted.

Raven ceased and looked at Vince.

'Do you mean to tell me that you have been attacking Hunter for at least 20 minutes before the show started?' he asked.

'Yes I have, and I would of carried on, if it weren't for you' Raven replied.

Vince looked angry, and cursed under his breath.

'You never, ever talk to Vincent Kennedy McMahon like that, I hope Raven gets what's coming to him!' Coach said, excited.

'Fine then, you and Hunter will have a Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight at Backlash, now get out of my sight!' Vince shouted.

The camera stopped rolling, and Raw went to a break.


	6. Falls Count Anywhere

'Time to Play the Game!'

HHH's music blared through the speakers, and the bell rung.

'Ladies and Gentlemen-'

Suddenly, HHH groggily stumbled out from behind the curtain, and fell onto the floor. Raven followed, holding a Singapore cane in his hand. Raven walked around HHH as he tried to make his way up, and hit him over the head again, sending him to the ground.

'Looks like the Anywhere Falls Match had already started!' Styles shouted.

'Dammit, this ain't right' Coach replied angrily, 'this is an unfair advantage!'

'HHH deserves all that he gets!' King told Coach.

HHH crawled down the ramp, and Raven followed. Raven thrust the cane onto Hunter's back, and he fell back to the floor. HHH grabbed onto the canvas, and Raven hit him another time in his back, before throwing him into the ring.

'Please keep that madman away from Trips' Coach said.

'Hell no, this is cool!' King replied.

'Damn Straight!' Styles answered, 'HHH is finally getting what he deserves.

Raven pulled the canvas cover up, and looked under the ring. He pulled out a garbage can, and lid, which he threw into the ring, as well as an assortment of road signs. Raven also threw a couple of chairs, and eventually found a staple gun. While holding the gun, Raven rolled under the bottom rope and back into the ring.

HHH thrust a steel chair into Raven's head, and he fell to the ground dropping the gun, and clutching his head. HHH repeatedly hit Raven with the chair, causing him to roll out of the ring, from the pain.

'Now this is fair' Coach said.

'I guess' King replied.

'But HHH better be happy that he was able to get a chair, no doubt Raven had evil intentions with the staple gun' Styles added.

Raven pulled HHH by the legs, causing him to fall over, dropping the chair on his head. Raven rolled back in the ring, and stomped him repeatedly. Raven grabbed the staple gun, and put it to HHH's head.

'Don't do it!' Coach screamed.

'Do it!' Styles screamed.

Raven pressed the trigger on the gun, and released a staple into HHH's head. HHH rolled around in agony, clutching his head. Raven then grabbed HHH by the legs, and put the staple gun where HHH's manhood is.

'Oh good God no!' Coach screamed in agony.

Raven released the trigger, and a staple went where it hurts. HHH rolled around in great agony, before rolling out the ring. Raven threw the gun away, and grabbed a stop sign. He then rolled out the ring. Raven hit HHH in the head with a stop sign, and when he went to hit him again, HHH did a drop toehold, which threw Raven into the steel steps.

'That's got to hurt!' Styles shouted.

HHH rolled back in the ring, and groggily walked and picked up a different sign. Hunter was bleeding, and Raven was as well. HHH went over to the steps, and put Raven's head on the steps. He hit Raven repeatedly with the sign, and Raven then fell to the floor, where he sat, clutching his head.

'Good god, he could receive mental damage from that!' King said.

'Yeah, more than he usually does' Coach added arrogantly.

HHH smirked and talked trash to the crowd. He ran at Raven and dropkicked him into the side of the steps. Raven fell to the ground, and HHH smirked some more. HHH grabbed Raven by the hair and threw him into the ring, and followed him back in.

HHH walked over to the steel chair on the floor, and walked back to Raven. HHH slapped Raven in the head as he was getting up, and then hit him over the head with the chair. Raven fell to the floor, and did not move. Triple H threw the chair into the middle of the ring, and dragged Raven to the centre.

'Here we go!' Coach shouted, gleefully, 'I know what's next!'

'Oh no, there's no way Raven will survive this!' Styles moaned.

Triple H picked up Raven, and stood him on the chair. HHH then put Raven in the position for the Pedigree. HHH talked trash to the fans, and then hit Raven with it.

'Pedigree on the chair, OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted.

HHH covered Raven, and the ref began the count…

1…2…Kick-Out!

Raven barely got his shoulder up, and HHH stared in disbelief. HHH put three fingers up to the ref, but he replied with two, telling Hunter that Raven wasn't pinned. Hunter walked closer to the ref, and began arguing with him. He then spat in his face, and turned back to Raven. HHH grabbed Raven's hair, but Raven then kicked him where it hurts.

'What a low blow!' King shouted.

'Come on!' Coach said, disgusted 'that can't be allowed!'

HHH rolled in pain in the ring, as Raven got up, with a dazed look in his eyes. Raven took deep breaths, and then walked over to the garbage lid. HHH got up to his knees, and Raven hit him over the head with the lid. HHH fell flat on his face, where Raven then repeatedly hit him in the back.

Raven threw the lid away, and pinned HHH. HHH got his foot onto the bottom rope just before the count of three, and the referee told a disbelieving Raven that. Raven swore loudly, and walked over to the garbage can. Raven pulled it into the centre of the ring, and was then hit with a low blow by HHH.

'No, Hunter, don't do it!' King shouted to HHH.

HHH positioned Raven over the garbage can, and hit him with the pedigree onto it.

'OH MY GOD, HHH PEDIGREED RAVEN ONTO A GARBAGE CAN!' Styles screamed.

HHH covered Raven, but yet again Raven kicked out after a long two count. HHH sat in the ring for 10 seconds, staring in disbelief. HHH then composed himself, and rolled out of the ring. He looked under it for a couple of seconds, before bringing out a sledgehammer, which he brought back into the ring with him. HHH spun it around in his hands, before pointing it at Raven.

'Will someone please stop him' King said.

'Hell no, Raven is getting what he deserves!' Coach replied.

HHH walked to Raven, and lifted the hammer above his head. Raven punched him in the stomach, and he then grabbed the sledgehammer from Hunter. He then proceeded to shove it into his gut, and then thrust it into the back of his head. Raven threw the hammer away, before pinning HHH, which also got a two count.

Raven sat in the ring, rocking. Both men were bleeding profusely, and were now covered in their own blood, as well as each other's. Raven rolled out of the ring, and pulled out a black bag from under the ring. He rolled back in, and held it up to the applause of the crowd. Raven undone the bag, and poured its contents into the ring. Thousands of thumbtacks covered the floor.

'No, no, no' Coach said, 'Raven can not do this, he cannot do this!'

Raven picked HHH up by the hair, but he hit him with another low blow. HHH then set Raven up in position for the Pedigree. He moved over to the thumbtacks, and began to talk trash to the crowd. Raven then reversed HHH's attempt at the Pedigree into the Raven Effect, which he hit immediately. Raven covered HHH, and the ref counted the three count.

Raven's theme blared through the speakers, while Raven rolled out of the pool of thumbtacks, and lay down in an area that had none.

'Oh My God! What a match!' Styles shouted, 'Raven has picked up a win, after a Raven Effect into the thumbtacks!'

'What a way to end it' King said.

'This must feel like retribution for Raven now!' Styles replied.

Raven posed for the fans, blood nearly covering the whole of his face, and the fans cheered, as well as screaming for him. Raven rolled out of the ring, and walked up to the back.


	7. HHH gets a rematch

Raven's theme blares through the speakers, and the crowd gives him a standing ovation as he makes his way to the ring. He gets in the ring, and holds his arms out in a typical Raven pose, before grabbing a microphone.

'Well, as many of you saw last night at Backlash, I, Raven, the human cancer, beat Triple H in the middle of this ring, one-two-three' Raven said, smirking, 'But I nearly received a concussion doing it. But that was the least of my worries, as now you will remember as the one who took out the Cerebral Assassin.'

The crowd cheered for Raven, and he let them cheer for thirty seconds, before bringing the microphone back up to his mouth.

'To take you out, Hunter, I had to hit you with an Evenflow onto the thumbtacks. But not only you, I had to take the thumbtacks into my back as well' Raven said, 'so you cannot say that I am unwilling to take punishment.'

'HHH, you tried to take me out, you cost me the one thing that matters to me, my destiny, my life, so I took you out…' Raven said, smirking again, 'but I guess paybacks a bitch!'

The crowd cheered again, while the Coach muttered something inaudibly.

'You will never be able to stop me Hunter, for I am your bane' Raven said, 'you have never beaten me, and now, Raw will become my personal playground, with me atop the mountain…So it is written, so it shall come to pass…'

Raven threw the microphone to the ground, and posed for the fans again, before leaving the ring.

--------------------------------------------------

'Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw, with me Joey Styles!' Styles said, introducing himself.

'And me, Jerry 'The King' Lawler'

'Wait, hold on' Coach said hurriedly, 'something's happened backstage!'

The cameras cut backstage, where paramedics are running around to an area behind the door. The cameraman follows the paramedics, where we see blood running down the concrete floor. The paramedics are crowding round an unconscious man, and there is a lot of shouting and confusion.

Mr. McMahon ran down the hall, and cursed under his breath. Raven was lying in a pool of his own blood. Next to him was a sledgehammer. The paramedics were trying to lift Raven onto a stretcher, and Vince was turning a deep shade of red. Suddenly, Triple H appeared from the opposite corridor, and shook Mr. McMahon's hand.

'Nice to see you Vince' HHH said.

'You know damn well what happened, don't you, Hunter?' Vince shouted.

Hunter was taken aback, and did not reply.

'You took out Raven, and left him busted open, didn't you?' Vince asked.

He however, did not wait for an answer.

'You left a sledgehammer as a calling card, and thought you could get away with it' Vince said, barely keeping his calm.

HHH started to back away from a Vince that was almost ready to explode.

'You know what's going to happen Hunter?' Vince asked.

HHH shook his head.

'You will face Raven in two weeks time, in a LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!' Vince shouted.

HHH looked on in shock, and began pleading with Vince.

Vince looked in disgust, and said 'Get out of my sight, before I fire you!'

HHH sprinted down the corridor, cursing fluently under his breath. Vince broke into a big smirk and walked off.

'Why was Vince smiling?' Styles observed.

'How the hell do I know, I can't interpret the dev- I mean Mr. McMahon' King replied.

--------------------------------------------------

Raven is backstage, and he has a bandage over most of his head.

'Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, you thought you could take me out?' Raven said sarcastically, 'you were wrong, you were wrong you idiot!'

Raven put his hand on his head, winced, and then looked off screen.

'You've made me jumpy, Hunter, you've made me have to check around each corner, making sure you aren't there. But that will all end next week…'

'You'll have to say your prayers, because I will promise to beat the living shit out of you next week. I will bleed you dry, and I will be victorious. You better pray to God that the doctor doesn't clear me to wrestle next week' Raven said. 'And once I do beat you, and make no mistake, I will, I will be one step closer to the WWE Championship.'

'Once you are out of the way, RVD will be next. Your title will soon be with me. My master plan all begins with the end of HHH. So it is written, so it shall come to pass…' Raven whispered, 'Quoth the Raven…Nevermore.'

--------------------------------------------------

The bell rung, and the fans screamed in joy.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for your main event, and it is a Last Man Standing Match!' Lillian shouted.

'Here we go, HHH versus Raven, the final encounter!' King shouted.

'Yep, which HHH will win' Coach replied.

'Don't you mean-' Styles began

'Whoa, whoa, I've just got wind something is happening backstage' Coach broke in.

The titantron shown the cameraman running down the corridor to where Triple H and Raven were brawling. Raven threw HHH into a door, breaking it. HHH crawled further into the bathroom. Raven threw HHH into a mirror, breaking it.

'Oh great, now HHH will get bad luck' Coach said.

'I think he's already got it' Styles replied.

HHH crawled along, while Raven kicked the door to one of the toilet cubicles. Raven threw HHH into the cubicle, and pushed his head into the toilet. Raven began flushing the toilet repeatedly.

'Someone stop this please!' Coach shouted.

'Hell no!' King and Styles replied in unison.

Raven threw HHH into a sink, and washed his head. HHH shouted muffled curses at Raven. Raven grabbed HHH and threw him out of the bathroom, and into a nearby wall. HHH began crawling towards the ring, and Raven followed him. Raven went to pick him up by the hair, but HHH low blowed him. HHH threw Ravens head into a coffee dispenser. He pressed the on button, and burning coffee fell onto Raven's head.

HHH made his way to the ring, while Raven followed him. HHH came out from behind the curtain, and a few seconds later Raven followed. HHH punched Raven in the head. He grabbed Raven by the hair, but Raven countered, and threw him into the screens displaying the Raw logo. Raven dragged HHH to the ring, and threw him in.

Raven grabbed a steel chair, and rolled into the ring. He hit HHH on the head with it, followed by repeatedly hitting him some more. Raven then thrust the chair into HHH's gut, before throwing it to the ground, and hitting a Raven Effect on the chair. The referee got to a count of 6, but HHH made it to his feet. He was now bleeding from the head.

HHH kicked Raven between the legs, and rolled out of the ring. He grabbed a sledgehammer from under the ring, and rolled back in. HHH hit Raven over the head with the sledgehammer, causing him to bleed as well. He then proceeded to hit Raven repeatedly in the ribs. The referee got to a count of 6 again, but Raven got up. Raven ran and clotheslined HHH out of the ring. Raven went under the ring, and threw a stop sign, as well as a small black bag into the ring. Raven rolled back, and only just got to hit the stop sign over HHH's head.

Raven opened the small black bag, and thousands and thousands of thumbtacks fell onto the ground of the ring. Raven picked up HHH, and positioned him above the thumbtacks. HHH kicked Raven in between the legs again, and HHH hit the pedigree on Raven onto the thumbtacks. Raven rolled around in pain, before stopping dead on the other side of the ring.

'OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted.

'Damn, that's got to hurt, Pedigree onto the thumbtacks' King said.

'That's what HHH can do, because he is, that damn good!' Coach replied.

HHH was on his knees, breathing heavily, while both his face, and Raven's, was covered heavily in blood. The referee began counting Raven out.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

Raven got up at the last second, but staggered on his feet, HHH walked slowly over to Raven, before delivering another Pedigree to him. HHH rolled out of the ring, and pulled out a garbage can from under it, and he rolled it into the ring. HHH walked over to Raven, and dragged him by the hair to where the can was. He then set him up for the Pedigree. HHH talked trash to the fans, and in the split-second he did that, Raven countered it into the Raven Effect, and crushed the can.

'OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted, 'RAVEN EFFECT ON THE GARBAGE CAN!'

Neither Raven nor HHH moved, and the referee began the count.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

At the last second, Raven managed to stagger to his feet, and the ref counted HHH out. The bell rung, and the fans erupted in cheers.

'Here is your winner, Raven!' Lillian shouted.

Raven looked around to the fans, with blood completely covering his face, and smirked. He held out his arms in a Raven pose, and he then shouted 'My Destiny' to the crowd.

'What a match, ladies and gentlemen' Styles said.

'A hell of a match' Coach added.

'You've got to hand it to them, they tore the roof down tonight!' King replied.

'Thank you, this was Monday Night Raw, and that was Raven' Styles added, before the credits rolled.


	8. 3 Men and one Title

'You think you know me?'

Metalingus blared through the speakers as Edge made his way down the ramp, with Lita by his side. He had the WWE Championship around his waist, and had an arrogant smirk on his face. He ran into the ring, and then pointed to the title and then to himself.

'And here is the man who had to cheat to win the WWE Championship' Styles said.

'What the hell are you on about?' Coach asked.

'Edge had to hit a Con-Chair-To, just to get the win, and become a 2-time WWE Champion' King replied.

'So?' Coach answered back.

'No doubt RVD will have something to say about it' Styles replied.

'Well, well, well, I guess I proved you all wrong. You said that Edge could not beat RVD, you said Edge could not become WWE Champion again, well guess what?' Edge said, 'YOU WERE WRONG! The R-Rated Superstar is THE WWE CHAMPION!'

The crowd let out a chorus of boos, and Edge kissed Lita. Before putting the microphone back up to his mouth.

'I, Edge, cannot be beaten. I have been champion since New Year's Revolution, and my title reign has been the most watched title reign in WWE HISTORY!' Edge added.

The crowd let out another chorus of boos, and Joey Styles scoffed.

'I think Edge is conveniently leaving out some bits there' Styles said.

'People tune in to see me, they tune in to see the greatest WWE Champion ever, and of course, the lovely Lita' Edge said, smirking, 'many of you know that, and you can't take it, because you know I am right!'

Edge let the fans boo some more, and put the microphone up to his mouth again.

'ONE OF A KIND!'

RVD made is way through the curtain, microphone in hand, and made his way into the ring.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up there Edge, what's up with you?' he asked Edge, 'have you been on drugs or something, because you seem to have a very, very, very bad memory.'

The fans cheered for RVD, and RVD smiled.

'You know you cannot beat me in a fair fight, and you can't take that, can you Edge?' RVD said, 'you can't take it that I took your title and beat you fairly, 1-2-3.'

Edge had a look of disgust on his face at RVD.

'You think you're funny do you? You think by mocking me you-'

Lita screamed, and Edge turned around. Raven hit him with the Raven Effect, and posed above him. Raven and RVD stared at each other, before Raven rolled out of the ring and walked back up the ramp.

'Well it look's like we have two title contenders now!' King said.

'This is not fair, this should not be allowed!' Coach screamed.

--------------------------------------------------

Raven is backstage, and had a microphone in his hand.

'As many of you saw last week, our new champion, Edge, was hit with an Evenflow' Raven said softly, 'as you saw, no matter who is the champion, my goal is always the same, become WWE Champion, and I will.'

'No matter who I come against, I will beat them. Be it RVD, or Edge, or even HHH' Raven said, 'At Vengeance, I will walk in the challenger, but I will leave the WWE Champion.'

'My goal always stays the same. My destiny never changes. Nothing can stop me now; I will fulfil my destiny' Raven said, slightly louder, 'so it is written, so it shall come to pass. Quoth the Raven…Nevermore!'

--------------------------------------------------

We see Edge outside Mr. McMahon's office, and he is with Lita. He knocks the door, and enters the office. Vince was sitting on a couch in it, and Edge was relieved to see him there.

'I am so glad you are here Vince' Edge said.

'I'm flattered, but what do you want?' Vince asked.

'Well, Vince, it is a bit unfair that you expect me to be an able champion, when I am getting attacked left, right and centre by different superstars' Edge whined. 'Please do something to take the strain away from me. I can well, give you some services.'

Edge nodded his head to Lita, who went behind Vince, and began massaging his muscles.

'Well, Edge, you make a good case' Vince said, 'but what else can you, um, offer me?'

Edge nodded again to Lita, and she sat on Vince's lap. Vince suddenly went a deep shade of red.

'Fine, I'll sort it out' Vince said. 'It'll be you, versus Raven-'

'Thank you Vince' Edge said.

He nodded again to Lita, who got up immediately.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa' Vince said, 'I wasn't finished. It'll be you, versus Raven, versus RVD at Vengeance!'

Edge and Lita swore loudly, and Edge stormed out of the office.

--------------------------------------------------

The crowd cheered and screamed wildly as the bell rung for the main event.

Raven's theme hit as he made his way down the ramp to the ring. As he walked down, Edge ran up from behind the curtain, and hit Raven in the head. Raven rolled down the ramp, and Edge followed. Edge threw Raven into the steel steps, before throwing him into the ring.

Edge got two steel chairs, and threw it into the ring. He put one chair under Raven's head, and got hold of the other chair. He then lifted it above his head, and then swung at Raven's head, hitting him with a one man Con-Chair-To. RVD then ran down to the ring, and Edge left the ring, and left through the crowd.

'Why has RVD only come down now?' Coach asked, 'maybe he was letting Raven get beaten down by Edge.'

'I highly doubt that' Styles replied.

'You're just trying to stir up trouble' King said.

'I definitely can't wait for this Sunday!' Styles shouted.

'Yes, it's Vengeance, and it's this Sunday!' Coach answered.


	9. Vengeance

The bell rung and the fans let out a deafening scream. Remedy by Seether was playing in the background.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for your main event' Lillian said, 'It is a triple threat match, and is for the WWE Championship!'

'ONE OF A KIND'

RVD's theme blasted through the arena and he made his way from the back.

'Entering the ring, from Battle Creek, Michigan, ROB VAN DAM!' Lillian shouted.

RVD rolled into the ring, and held up his arms, and then pointed to himself, with the fans chanting his name.

'Here is the man who should be champion' Styles said.

'He lost fair and square' Coach replied.

'So a weapon is fair?' King asked.

'Yes' Coach answered quickly.

Raven's theme hit and Raven made his way out from the back. After posing on the stage, he made his way down the ramp, and rolled in the ring. Raven went over to the opposite turnbuckle, looked at RVD, and then sat in the corner.

'This will be interesting,' Styles said, 'can Raven and RVD co-exist?'

'I think not' Coach replied, 'that will be where Edge will pick up his win.'

'YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?'

Metalingus hit the speakers, and Edge made his way out through the smoke on the stage.

'Entering the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the WWE Champion, EDGE!' Lillian shouted.

Edge made his way down the ramp, and waited at ringside. Edge looked from RVD to Raven, and then back to RVD. Edge rolled into the ring, threw away his trench coat, and undone the title. The ref held it above his head, and then gave it to the timekeeper, and rung the bell.

'Here we go!' King shouted excitedly.

RVD ran at Edge, and hit him with a spinning wheel kick. Raven got up from sitting in the corner. RVD kicked Edge repeatedly in the head, before spinning round to kick him a final time. Edge rolled out of the ring. Raven punched RVD repeatedly, before spinning around and clothes lining him. Raven then hit a running knee drop on RVD's head. Edge ran back into the ring, and hit a Lou Thesz press on Raven.

Edge the picked up RVD, and threw him out of the ring. He then picked Raven up by the hair, and he hit him with a suplex. Edge then picked up Raven, but he countered Edge, and then tried to clothesline him. Edge ducked, and hit an Edge'O'Matic on Raven. He got the pin, but RVD hit a leg drop on Edge to break it up.

RVD then hit a feint wheel kick on Edge, sending him out of the ring. Raven went to hit a German Suplex on RVD, but RVD countered it into a tornado DDT. He then hit the rolling thunder on Raven. He went to whip Raven into the corner, but Raven countered, and RVD went face first into the turnbuckle.

Edge ran back in, and hit a clothesline on Raven. Edge then got the Edgecator on Raven and RVD ran and hit a superkick on Edge. RVD threw Edge into the corner, and ran after him. RVD hit a series of shoulder thrusts, before hitting a monkey flip. RVD jumped onto the turnbuckle, and hit a flying kick on Raven.

Edge raked RVD's eyes, and then set him up for a suplex. RVD kept stopping him, but Raven re-entered, and hit a double suplex with Edge. Raven then hit a suplex on Edge, followed by a knee drop. Raven then hit a sidewalk slam on Edge, and then a leg drop onto his head.

RVD hit a spinning wheel kick on Raven, and jumped to the turnbuckle. RVD hit a five star frog splash on Raven, and clutched his gut after hitting it. Edge recovered from Raven's attacks, and then hit an Edgecution on RVD.

'Not this way!' Styles shouted.

Edge pinned RVD, but Raven broke it up at the last second. Raven picked up Edge, and threw him over the top rope. RVD went to kick Raven, but he grabbed his leg. RVD then went to kick him with his other leg, but Raven ducked. Raven kicked RVD in the gut, and hit him with the Raven Effect. Raven went for the pin, but Edge pulled the ref out of the ring at the last second.

Edge ran into the ring, and speared Raven. Raven rolled out of the ring. Edge waited in the corner for RVD, and ran at him when he got up. RVD sidestepped Edge, and Edge hit the ref. Edge then ran at RVD again, and hit the spear. Edge swore, and rolled out of the ring.

Raven hit a chair over Edge's head. Raven then preceded to hit a Raven Effect onto the chair. Raven rolled back into the ring, and set up RVD for the Raven Effect. RVD countered it, and hit the Raven Effect on him. RVD jumped onto the top rope, and then hit the frog splash on Raven. RVD pinned him, but the referee was knocked out.

'RVD should've won, right there!' Styles screamed.

'Shoulda, Coulda, Woulda' Coach mocked.

RVD checked on the ref, and was hit with a chair shot by Edge. Edge screamed at the fans, before hitting RVD a few more times. Edge threw the chair out of the ring, and threw Raven out as well. Edge picked up RVD, and talked trash to the fans, before hitting the Edgecution. He pinned RVD, but Raven broke it up after a 2 count.

Raven threw Edge out of the ring, and Edge screamed in pain, clutching his leg. Raven picked up RVD, and set him up for the Raven Effect. Edge rolled back in the ring, and as Raven hit the Raven Effect, Edge hit the spear on Raven.

'What the hell happened there?' King asked.

'I don't know!' Coach replied.

All three men lay on the canvas unconscious, and the ref looked round unsure of what to do. He then counted the men, as he would in a singles match.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

None of the men got up, and the ref reluctantly made the ten count. He got the title, and told Lillian what to say.

'This match is no contest, therefore STILL the WWE Champion…Edge!' Lillian said.

The fans erupted in a chorus of boos as Metalingus blasted through the speakers. The ref put the title on Edge, and looked around, unsure of what to do again.

'The fans have a right to feel robbed, how could it end in a count-out?' Styles asked.

'I love it!' Coach answered.

'Well, you've always had a weird taste' King replied.

'This was Vengeance, and that was a controversial decision, goodnight!' Styles said.


	10. Three becomes Two

'You think you know me?'

Metalingus hit the speakers, and Edge made his way down to the ring. He walked arrogantly, and had a wide smirk on his face. He entered the ring, and grabbed a microphone.

'As you all know, I won the WWE Championship match!' Edge said.

'Correction, it was a no contest' Styles added.

'I beat, that's right, beat, brutalised, destroyed Raven and Rob Van Dam' Edge said, 'I am the only person to have successfully beat Raven, and defeated RVD as well!'

The crowd let out a chorus of boos, and Joey Styles scoffed.

'Last night, I shown that me, I, the Rated-R Superstar, is the greatest champion ever' Edge shouted, 'and the most watched champion in all of history!'

'ONE OF A KIND!'

RVD made his way from behind the curtain with a microphone in hand. RVD rolled into the ring, and Edge backed off slightly.

'If it isn't the loser, Rob Van Dam' Edge said, 'how are you Rob? Annoyed that you lost?'

'Can I just clarify for the record that you are full of bull' RVD said, causing Edge to shout at him. 'I mean, you didn't beat me, or Raven for that matter, as it was a triple count out, so that means that it was a no contest.'

'That doesn't detract from the fact that I am unbeaten against Raven, does it?' Edge asked.

'No, but-'

'And it doesn't detract from the fact that you haven't beaten me.' Edge said.

'Yeah, but-'

'And that I am the most-watched champion, and PEFECT at Wrestlemania!' Edge said.

RVD nodded and smirked.

'Bloody hell, do you ever shut up?' RVD asked.

The fans cheered in approval and Edge swore at RVD.

'I mean, do you like the sound of your voice or something?' RVD asked him, 'You seem to have a motor mouth-'

Edge ran at RVD, and speared him to the ground. Raven ran out from the back, but Edge rolled out of the ring, holding the WWE Championship. Edge smirked at Raven, and talked trash to him. Metalingus hit the speakers as Raven checked on RVD.

--------------------------------------------------

The camera came into focus, and Todd Grisham was standing next to Raven.

'Hello, I am Todd Grisham, and I am here with Raven' Todd said.

'Yes, I think the fans grasped that without your need to state the obvious, Todd' Raven replied.

'Well, um, er…' Todd staggered, taken aback by Raven's response.

'If you are going to continue talking monosyllabically, then I'll take the interview from here' Raven said.

Raven took the microphone from Todd, and the camera moved slightly to the left, to put Todd out of the picture.

'I am Raven, the human cancer, the virus that seeps through the WWE, and soon I will become WWE Champion. Whether I have to beat Edge, HHH, RVD or whoever else there is, I will be champion, there is nothing that'll stop my destiny' Raven said, 'I feed on pain, I live for it. I watch with eager eyes over other people's suffering, the feeling of fear in victims makes me overjoyed…'

'How can Edge, or RVD for that matter, expect to beat me?' Raven asked to himself, 'I mean, how can you hurt someone who feels no pain? The answer is you cannot. Since I cannot feel pain, since I have been scarred so much, I do not feel it anymore. Quoth the Raven…Nevermore!'

--------------------------------------------------

'You think you know me?'

Metalingus blasted through the speakers, and Edge and Lita made their way out from the back. They made there way into the ring, and Edge grabbed a microphone.

'Not again…' Styles said, 'wake me when he's done.'

'Hello out there, you people are in for a treat tonight' Edge said.

'What, is he going to get his ass kicked?' King asked.

'Tonight, you people get to see me, the Rated-R Superstar, which is the greatest honour to be given, isn't it?' Edge said, 'now, I know Raven gave an interview last week, but frankly, it was so stupid that it's better off if we never speak of it. How can talking about being beaten up, and bullying Todd Grisham supposed to intimidate me?'

The crowd let out a chorus of boos, and Edge smirked.

'Well-'

'ONE OF A KIND!'

RVD made his way out from the back, and got into the ring.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa Edge, I think that I, and the fans have heard enough of your talking, it's time for action' RVD told Edge.

'Action? What the hell does that mean?' Edge asked.

'It means I kick your ass right now!' RVD said dropping his microphone.

RVD ran at Edge, and kicked him in the head. Lita ran out of the ring, and threw a chair in. RVD ran to the ropes, and hit a rolling thunder on Edge. He went to pick Edge up, but he poked him in the eye. Edge then grabbed the chair, and hit RVD in the head.

Raven's music hit the speakers, and Raven made his way out from the back.

'Here comes the reinforcements!' Styles shouted.

'A little late if you ask me' Coach replied.

'No one was asking you though' King told him.

Raven made his way to the ring, but he was stopped. Raven turned round, and received a sledgehammer to the head. He was thrown into the steel steps, and the man rolled into the ring.

'It's Triple H!' Styles shouted.

'What the hell is he doing?' King asked.

HHH picked his sledgehammer back up, and with Edge they attacked RVD. RVD tried to get away, but was constantly hit with sledgehammer and chair shots. Eventually, RVD stopped moving, and HHH kicked him in the head, a few times for good measure. HHH picked up a microphone, and the crowd booed him.

'Just to let you morons know, I am not helping Edge' HHH said, pointing the sledgehammer to Edge, 'this is merely a helping hand. When I take out RVD and Raven, Edge will give me the next title shot. Well, from the looks of it, at Bad Blood it'll be me against Edge!'

The crowd booed again, and HHH smirked as Raw went off the air.

--------------------------------------------------

'This has been one hell of a match!' Styles shouted.

Raven and HHH lay on the canvas, both men seemingly unconscious. Both men had blood flowing from their foreheads.

'Joey, just a question, do you ever shut up?' Edge asked.

'The same can be asked of you, Edge' Styles replied.

'Yes, but unlike you, Joey, people like to listen to my voice' Edge answered.

HHH stood up groggily, and was met with a clothesline from Raven. Raven rolled HHH onto his stomach, and put him in an ankle lock. HHH tried to make it to the ropes, but was too exhausted to do so.

'Edge, what do you have to say about you and HHH injuring Rob Van Dam?' King asked.

'That was an unfortunate accident' Edge replied.

'It couldn't have been an accident though, if you were attacking him earlier' Styles said.

'Well it was,' Edge said, 'and it's a shame that it'll be Edge versus Raven at Bad Blood, not a triple threat match.'

HHH made it to the ropes, and Raven let go. HHH tried to stand up, but Raven chop blocked him. Raven pinned HHH, but he kicked out after a two count.

'But you must be happy now that it's just one on one?' Styles asked.

'Yes, I now have one less person to worry about' Edge said, 'and let me remind you that Raven has never beaten me!'

Raven stomped HHH as he was on the ground, and waited for him to stand up. When he did, Raven kicked him in the gut, and hit the Raven Effect. He covered HHH, and got the three count. Raven's music hit, and he began to celebrate. Edge took off his commentating equipment, and rolled into the ring. Edge waited for Raven to turn around, and when he did, he hit him with the spear. Edge then started to talk trash to Raven, and Metalingus hit the speakers.

'What'll happen at Bad Blood?' Styles asked.

'Who knows!' King answered.

'All I know is that it's going to be a hell of a show!' Coach said.

'Especially Raven versus Edge, WWE Championship Match' King said.

'I cannot wait!' Coach replied.

'This was Monday Night Raw, and that was Jerry 'The King Lawler, Jonathon Coachman, and me, Joey Styles. Good Night!' Styles shouted, signing off.


	11. Bad Blood

The bell rung, and Styles let out a squeal of joy.

'Up next, we will see Edge get his ass kicked' Styles said.

'What kind of bias is that?' Coach asked.

'The same you show every week' King replied.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Championship!' Lillian shouted.

'BEHOLD THE KING… THE KING OF KINGS!'

Triple H walked out from behind the curtain, and strode down to the ring. He did his usual entrance, before taking the microphone from Lillian's hand.

'Let me introduce for you, your special ring announcer and time keeper, TRIPLE H!' he said.

The crowd let out a chorus of boos, as Triple H ushered Lillian to the outside, and held the microphone to his mouth.

Raven's music hit the speakers, and he walked out onto the stage. Raven held his arms out in the Raven Pose, before walking down to the ring. Raven had his eyes fixed on Triple H all the way down, and Raven began walking up the steps. Triple H smirked at Raven, and didn't announce him.

'YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?'

Metalingus hit the speakers before Raven got into the ring, and Edge walked out from the curtain with the WWE Championship around his waist.

'Entering the ring, THE WWE CHAMPION' HHH shouted, 'EDGE!'

Edge ran into the ring, and Triple H left it. Edge undone the belt, and handed it to the ref, who shown it to both Edge and Raven. The referee rung the bell, and the match started.

Edge punched Raven in the head four times, before grappling him. Edge moved Raven into the corner, and the referee pulled Edge away, where he managed to get a punch in. Edge kicked Raven in the gut, and suplexed him. He then kicked Raven in the back, and picked him up by the hair.

Raven punched Edge in the head repeatedly, and spun around before hitting a clothesline on him. Raven grabbed hold of Edge's arm, and picked him up. Raven pulled Edge towards him, and he hit a clothesline. Raven did this two more times, before repeatedly stomping on Edge's shoulder. Raven went to hit a Northern Lights Suplex on Edge, but Edge hit Raven's back, and hit a Double Underhook Suplex.

'Back and Forth action so far' Styles quipped.

Edge walked over to Raven's legs, and went to apply and Edgecator to him. Raven managed to kick Edge off before he could apply it, which threw him into the corner. Raven ran to the corner, and hit a clothesline, followed by a bulldog. Raven applied a headlock to Edge, but Edge managed to stand up, and delivered a Northern Lights Suplex. Raven kicked out at two, and both men got to their feet.

'Both men able to go toe to toe at the moment' Styles said.

'Be that as it may, I think Edge may win' Coach replied.

Raven went to punch Edge, but he ducked, and Edge hit an Edge o' Matic. Edge tried to grab Raven's leg, but he kicked him in the head. Raven recovered quickly, and applied an Ankle Lock to Edge. However, Edge managed to counter it, and threw Raven through the second rope, to the outside.

Lita got onto the canvas, and the referee turned to her. Edge nodded his head, and Lita pulled down her bra. The ref looked on in amazement, and fans rushed to get their cameras. Meanwhile, HHH got up from his chair, and repeatedly stomped on Raven's head. He hit a low blow on Raven, and threw him into the ring. Lita pulled her bra up, and Edge strolled over and covered Raven. However, Raven managed to kick out at the last second.

'That was incredible!' King said, 'I got to see two coconuts up close!'

'Shut up, will you?' Styles replied, 'didn't you see HHH attack Raven on the outside?'

'No' King replied.

'Of course not, we were too busy lucking at Lita' Coach added.

Edge kept punching the downed Raven, and then smirked to the crowd. He grabbed Raven by the hair, and pulled him up. He then hit an Edgecution on Raven, and covered him again. Yet again, Raven kicked out, and Edge hit the mat in a rage. Edge walked over to the corner and waited. Raven got groggily up, and Edge speared him. Edge pinned him, but Raven put his foot on the bottom rope.

Edge yelled at the ref, and waited in the corner again.

'This is it!' Coach yelled.

Edge ran at Raven when he got up, but Raven side stepped him. Edge speared the ref, and shrugged his shoulders. Edge turned round, and Raven hit a Raven Effect on him. Lita rolled into the ring, and went to low blow Raven. Raven however knew she was there, and turned round. Lita tried to plead with him, and then got ready to pull down her bra again. Raven kicked her in the stomach, and readied her for a Raven Effect.

'Say goodbye to the slut!' Raven shouted.

HHH ran into the ring, and hit a clothesline on Raven. He then picked him up, and hit a Pedigree. He grabbed Edge, and threw him onto Raven, before smiling. HHH turned round, and grabbed a chair that was thrown at him. A second later, he had been kicked by RVD.

'OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted, 'it's RVD!'

RVD hit Edge with a steel chair, before putting it under him. RVD jumped to the top turnbuckle, and hit a Five Star Frog Splash. He clutched his ribs, before rolling out of the ring, and taking the chair with him. Raven rolled onto Edge, and the ref stood up. However, he saw Lita, who was on the canvas, first. She blew the ref a kiss, and waved at him. RVD pulled Lita down from the canvas, and she kicked him in the groin.

1…2…

Edge kicked out at the last second, and the fans let out a groan in unison. Lita grabbed the WWE Championship, and threw it to Edge. She got on the canvas again, and distracted the ref, for a third time. Edge tried to use the title on Raven, but he grabbed it, and threw it out. Raven hit the Raven Effect on Edge. RVD then pulled down Lita's trousers, and she fell of the canvas, trying to pull them back up. The ref ran to where Raven was, and began counting.

1…2…3!

'RAVEN IS THE NEW WWE CHAMPION!' Styles shouted.

'And we saw heaven on Earth today' King replied.

'Am I the only one unhappy about this?' Coach asked.

'Yes' Styles and King replied in unison.

Raven's theme hit the speakers, and the crowd screamed and cheered. Raven held the title in his hands and sat on the mat.

'Here is your winner… and the NEW WWE Champion, RAVEN!' Lillian shouted.

Raven tied the belt round his waist, and got onto the second rope on each turnbuckle, and Raven posed. He then stood in the ring, where the lights dimmed suddenly. A timer appeared on the titantron, which displayed 5:00.

A voice then whispered, 'something's coming…'

Raven was left in the ring, looking perplexed.

A/N: I am requesting any ideas for Raven's new theme. Give me the song, and the artist. Try to keep it close to Raven's character as well.

Also, if anyone's wondering why I made Lita do loads of stuff was because it was showing how desperate Edge was to retain the title.


	12. The Return

The timer plagued Raven for every week, each week going down by one. Eventually, SummerSlam rolled round, and Raven had become thoroughly annoyed by the timer. He challenged whoever was behind the timer to take him on in a match, a non-title match, to see whom it was who was making Raven's life miserable.

Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven walked out. He had the WWE Championship around his waist, and he struck the Raven pose. He made his way into the ring, and Raven posed on the turnbuckle. He got off, and sat in the corner turnbuckle.

The lights dimmed, and the timer appeared on the screen again. 1:00 was on the screen, and the 1 turned to 0.

'Who is it?' King asked.

There was a big explosion from fireworks, and the lights went completely out. A voice called out 'someone's here', and the fans waited in silence.

'BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!'

A spotlight appeared on a man standing on the stage. He held out his arms before spinning around, and the lights returned to the normal power.

'OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted, 'IT'S CHRIS JERICHO!'

'Entering the ring, from Manhasset, New York, CHRIS JERICHO!' Lillian shouted.

Jericho arrogantly walked into the ring, and did his pose on the canvas. Jericho smirked as he got into the ring. Raven stood up out of the corner, and took his title off. Raven threw his jacket away, and ran at Jericho. Raven speared him, and began punching him in the face. Jericho kicked Raven off, and clotheslined him. Jericho began kicking Raven in the gut. Jericho pushed his boot into Raven's face whenever he tried to get up, and he then slapped his head before raising him.

Jericho hit a suplex on Raven, but Raven then punched him in the face. Raven continually punched him in the face, before hitting a Northern Lights Suplex. As Raven picked him up, Jericho poked him in the eye and threw him over the top rope. Raven hung on, but Jericho knew he was there, and hit him with a Triangle Dropkick.

The ref began the count, and Jericho posed to the crowd. Raven grabbed Jericho by the leg and pulled him out of the ring. Raven punched Jericho in the head, before throwing him into the steel steps. Raven got into the ring, and dragged Jericho into the ring. Jericho whipped Raven into the corner, and the force caused him to fall. Jericho rolled out of the ring, grabbed Raven's legs, and thrust them towards the steel post.

'Ouch, that's got to hurt!' Styles shouted as Jericho got into the ring.

'You bet it did!' Coach replied.

Jericho hit a backbreaker on Raven, and pinned him for a two count. Jericho grabbed Raven's arm, and pulled him towards, and clotheslined him. Raven was hung upside down in the turnbuckle. Jericho ran at Raven, and dropkicked his head. Jericho whipped Raven, and tried to punch him, but Raven ducked, and as Raven went to clothesline Jericho, Jericho locked him into a sleeper hold. Raven fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

'Is this it?' King asked, as Raven's hand fell down for one.

'Don't count Raven out yet!' Styles replied, as Raven's hand fell down for two.

The ref picked Raven's hand up, and as it fell down for three, Raven stopped his hand. Raven slowly got up, and elbowed Jericho twice. Raven then hit a suplex on Jericho, and both men lay down. The referee looked at both men, and then began a count.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

Both men got up, and locked up. Raven was kicked in the gut by Jericho, and was then hit with a Spinning Wheel Kick. Jericho ran to the ropes, and then hit a running senton on Raven. Jericho gabbed Raven's legs, and tried to lock in the Walls of Jericho. Raven kicked off Jericho, and then hit a Side Effect onto him. Raven stood up slowly, and grabbed Jericho by the hair.

He set Jericho up for the Raven effect, but Jericho countered and hit a dropkick. Jericho tried to lock the Walls in a second time, but Raven kicked him off yet again. Raven tried to clothesline Jericho, but Jericho ducked, and bulldogged Raven. Jericho ran to the ropes, and attempted a Lionsault. Raven lifted up his legs, and Jericho failed the Lionsault. Jericho clutched his gut, and rolled out of the ring.

Jericho grabbed a chair, and rolled back into the ring. The referee grabbed the chair off Jericho. Jericho turned around, and was hit with a Raven Effect. Raven pinned him, and the ref rolled back into the ring. He counted, but Jericho kicked out at two, because the ref had to dispose of the chair.

'Jericho bringing in the chair saved his own skin!' Styles said.

'Nope, he would've kicked out anyway!' Coach replied.

Raven picked up Jericho, and set him up for the Raven Effect again. He shouted to the crowd, but Jericho countered. He hit an Enzugiri on Raven, and then smirked, and held his arms up in the air. Jericho pinned Raven, still smirking.

1…2… kick out!

Jericho looked on in horror, and told the ref it should have been three, but he maintained that it was two.

'Shouldn't have showboated then, should you?' Styles spat to Jericho.

Jericho tried to Scoop Slam Raven, but Raven countered, and hit a German Suplex. Raven then went to Jericho's legs, and locked in an Ankle Lock. Jericho quickly countered the submission, and Raven went head first into the turnbuckle. Jericho grabbed Raven's legs, and locked in the Walls of Jericho.

'This is it, it's over!' Coach shouted gleefully.

Raven slowly crawled to the ropes, but each time, Jericho pulled him away. Eventually, Raven managed to get his hands onto the ropes, and the ref began counting Jericho out.

1…2…3…4…

Jericho let go, and Raven held onto his lower back. Jericho signalled that it could be the end, and picked up Raven. Jericho punched Raven repeatedly, and then hit a hip toss. He tried to hit an arm lock on Raven, but Raven kicked Jericho in the gut, and set him up for another Raven Effect. Jericho countered, and rolled him up. Jericho put his legs onto the ropes for leverage.

1…2…3

Jericho rolled out of the ring, as the ref lifted up his hand.

'Here is your winner… CHRIS JERICHO!' Lillian said.

'He is a lying, cheating villain!' King shouted.

'No he isn't!' Coach replied.

'He sure as hell is!' Styles said.

Raven shook his head in disbelief, and Jericho smirked at him. He motioned one, two, and three as he walked to the back.


	13. Y2J

The fireworks exploded from the stage, and the fans let out deafening screams.

'Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw, with me Joey Styles' Styles shouted over the fans.

'And me, Jerry "The King" Lawler' Lawler said.

'And of course, me, the Coach, the greatest announcer here' Coach said.

'However, coach is slightly blind, and can't see me of Jerry' Styles replied.

'BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!'

Chris Jericho walked from the curtain, and put his back to the crowd, and held up his arms. He spun around and had an arrogant smirk on his face.

'Please welcome the host of the Highlight Reel, Chris Jericho!' Lillian shouted.

Jericho swaggered down to the ring, and did his usual rope taunt, before getting in the ring, and grabbing a microphone.

'Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the Highlight Reel, with yours truly, the King of Bling-Bling, the Ayatollah of Rock-and-Rolla, Rock Star Extraordinaire, Chris Jericho!' Jericho shouted over the fans booing, 'I bet you're all wondering, why is he here? Well, I'll tell you, you see when Eric Bischoff got fired, I was free to come back, and Vince even contracted me. But, I waited, I waited for Raven to become champion, because we all know I can beat him, which I did, last night at SummerSlam, for those who don't know.'

'You beat him by cheating, you jackass!' Styles spat at Jericho.

'Now, your WWE Champion lost to me, in my in-ring return, in a non-title match. It's one thing to lose, but another for a Champion to lose to someone who has been off the roster for around a year!' Jericho said smirking, 'and, by the power vested in Vince McMahon, he has given me the opportunity, nay, the privilege, to kick that punk ass, grunge idiot Raven, at Unforgiven. Finally, Y2J gets to kick his ass again, and become the WWE Champion!'

'Of course, the Highlight Reel needs a guest, so without further ado, please give a half-hearted welcome to the man I beat at Unforgiven, Raven' Jericho said.

Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven made his way into the ring. Raven posed on the top turnbuckle, and got his own microphone.

'Excuse me Y2J, but you may be so far up your own ass not to see it, but you beat me only because you cheated, you had to use the ropes to get a win, because you know deep down, deep down inside you, that if it wasn't for the ropes, I would have beat you one-two-three, just like that!' Raven said.

'Well, it seems someone has got the case of the green eyed monster' Jericho replied.

'In your dreams, asshole, the only reason I'm saying this is because you can talk all you want, but you know I've gave you the biggest beating of your life, and you know that you couldn't have beaten me without the help of the ropes, could you Y2J?' Raven asked.

'Maybe, but then again, maybe not' Jericho replied.

Raven put the microphone up to his mouth, but Raven was kicked in between the legs by Jericho. Jericho then hit the Enzugiri, and smirked as his theme music hit the speakers again.

--------------------------------------------------

Jericho hit HBK with a spear, and put one foot on HBK's body, but he kicked out quickly. Jericho picked up HBK, and delivered a suplex to HBK, before slapping his head. Jericho hit HBK with a Powerbomb, and then with a second one, and as he went for the third, HBK countered it with a hurracanrana.

HBK ran at Jericho and hit a flying forearm smash. HBK then kipped up immediately, and began to jump around. HBK hit an inverted atomic drop, and a scoop slam. HBK then went to the top, and hit a diving elbow drop. HBK started to tune up the band, and went for the superkick. Jericho ducked, and then hit an Enzugiri. Jericho then ran to the ropes, and hit a Lionsault. The ref counted, but HBK kicked out just before three.

Jericho looked on in astonishment and then walked over to the corner, and began tuning up the band. Jericho went for the superkick, but HBK ducked it. HBK then went for a superkick of his own, but Jericho caught his boot, and spun him around. Jericho then hit the Raven Effect on HBK, and put his feet on the rope.

1…2…3

'It's over!' Styles shouted, 'and in a complete insult to Raven, he used his finisher!'

--------------------------------------------------

Cena was in the ring, and he had a microphone in hand.

'Now, the Chain Gang has been asking week after week after week, where is Cena's title shot? Where is the Doctor of Thuganomics title shot? Well, Vinnie has decided not to give me a title shot, since he thinks that someone like me is not right to run a company…' Cena said, 'yet, he has someone like Chris Jericho, a lying, cheating scumbag, yet he thinks he should represent the company? If you ask me, something's f-'

Jericho hit Cena over the head with a steel chair. Jericho repeatedly punched Cena in the head, and then smirked, while walking arrogantly over to his legs. He kicked Cena in between them, before pushing his boot into Cena's head. He then slowly picked Cena up, before poking him in the eye. He then hit the Raven Effect on the chair, before posing like Raven.

Suddenly, Raven hit Jericho over the head with a Singapore Cane. Raven then began stomping on Jericho, and then hit the Cane repeatedly into Jericho's side. Raven picked Jericho up by the hair, and hit the Raven Effect onto the chair. Raven then looked at the ropes, and smirked. He ran to them, and hit a Lionsault on Jericho.

'See that? See that Coach? Two can play the chameleon game!' Styles shouted.

'That's despicable!' Coach replied.

'It wasn't when Jericho done it!' King replied.

Raven stood above Jericho, and struck the Raven pose to the fan's delight. Going Under hit the speakers, and the show went to a break.

--------------------------------------------------

Raven and Cena watched on as HBK was beaten up by HHH, Edge and Jericho. They began handcuffed to the ropes by the Vince, had to watch, as HBK lay bloody on the floor, still being beaten up by the other team.

'This is horrible!' Styles shouted, 'just end the thing!'

HHH hit a Pedigree on HBK, but didn't cover. Edge then hit an Edgecution, and didn't cover as well. Jericho then ran to the ropes, and hit a Lionsault. He pinned HBK, but lifted HBK's hand up at two. Jericho pointed at Raven, and then hit the Raven Effect. The ref counted to three, and Jericho's theme hit the speakers.

'Here are your winners, Triple H, Edge and Chris Jericho!' Lillian said, barely audible over the fans booing.

Edge and HHH walked to the back, and Jericho got a steel chair. He walked over to the helpless Raven, and hit the chair into his head. Jericho kept hitting the chair into Raven's head, and Raven started bleeding. He threw down the chair, and began to walk off. Cena shouted something to Jericho, and he kicked him below the belt. Jericho walked to the back; constantly signalling he would have the title round his waist.

A/N: Raven did, and still does an ankle lock occasionally during his TNA stint. I'll try to tone it down slightly.


	14. Unforgiven

The bell rung, and the fans let out a deafening roar of joy.

'Here we go, it's do or die for Raven!' Styles shouted.

'Sure is, either Raven wins, or Jericho's claims that Raven can't beat him are true!' King replied.

'You bet they are!' Coach added.

'No one wanted your opinion' Styles said.

'BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!'

Chris Jericho walked out from behind the curtain; turned round, and held up his arms. He turned round again, and waved his hand to the crowd, before smirking.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, from Manhasset, New York, the challenger, CHRIS JERICHO!' Lillian shouted.

The fans booed Jericho as he made his way slowly down to the ring. He kissed his muscle, and talked some trash to the crowd. Jericho swaggered up the steps, and did his usual taunt on the canvas. He then motioned a title around his waist, before getting into the ring. He then swaggered again to the middle, and held up his arms.

Suddenly, Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven made his way out from the back, and the fans roared. He posed on the stage, with the WWE Championship around his waist.

'And the WWE CHAMPION, from The Bowery' Lillian shouted over the fans roars, 'RAVEN!'

Raven made his way towards the ring, got in, and Raven posed on the turnbuckle. He took the title off his waist, and held it in his hand. He then got off the turnbuckle, and threw it into the middle of the ring. He then took off his leather jacket, and threw it into the crowd. Jericho cautiously walked to the centre of the ring, and bent to pick up the title. Raven clubbed him on his back, and hit a suplex.

The bell rung as Raven picked Jericho up. Jericho countered, and began to punch Raven. Jericho went for a Spinning Wheel Kick, but Raven ducked, and Jericho landed onto his side. Jericho stood up, and Raven punched him. Raven punched him 2 more times, before spinning round, and clotheslining him.

Raven went to hit a second clothesline on Jericho, but Jericho ducked, and Raven was hit by a Flashback. Jericho slapped Raven on the head, and then pushed his boot into Raven's head. He then kicked him in his back, turning him over, onto his stomach. Jericho picked Raven up by the hair, and poked him in the eye. He then back dropped Raven, and arrogantly pinned him, but Raven quickly kicked out.

Jericho tried to Suplex Raven, but Raven countered it into a Fisherman's Suplex. Raven then repeatedly punched Jericho in the face, sending him into the corner. Raven moved away, ran at Jericho, and clotheslined him in the corner, before bulldogging him out of it. Raven posed, and pinned Jericho, drawing a two count.

Raven picked up Jericho, and set him up for a Raven Effect. Raven stalled for too long, and Jericho countered it. Jericho went for the Enzugiri. But Jericho couldn't finish it off, as Raven then countered that into a Dragon Screw. Jericho got up quickly, looked at Raven and stomped the ground. Raven pointed to his head, indicating he was smarter.

Jericho rolled out of the ring, and Raven followed him. Jericho kicked Raven below he belt, which the ref didn't see, and threw him into the steel steps. Raven was rolled into the ring. His legs were set up where the turnbuckle was, and Raven was thrust towards it. Raven clutched his vital area, as Jericho began punching Raven in the head. Jericho pulled him out of the corner, and Raven kicked out before the count of three.

Jericho picked up Raven, and powerbombed Raven. He then lifted him up, and repeated the Powerbomb. Jericho pinned Raven, and used the ropes for leverage. However, the ref saw this, and stopped Jericho pinning Raven. Jericho complained, before turning his attentions back to Raven. Jericho then hit a Double Underhook Backbreaker. Jericho ran to the ropes, and attempted a Lionsault, which was countered by Raven lifting up his knees.

Raven hit a Russian leg sweep onto Jericho. He then followed by stomping on the downed challenger. Raven picked him up, and delivered a backbreaker to Jericho. He lifted him up once again, and delivered a Suplex. Raven picked Jericho up another time, and delivered the Raven Effect.

'That's it!' Styles shouted happily.

Raven pinned Jericho, but Jericho kicked out at the last second. Raven looked at the ropes, and nodded his head. He ran to the ropes, and hit a Lionsault on Jericho. Raven pinned Jericho, but Jericho kicked out yet again.

'Raven almost beat Jericho with his own finisher!' King shouted.

'Almost, King, almost, Jericho wouldn't allow that!' Coach replied.

Raven shook his head, and picked Jericho up again. Raven set him up for the Raven Effect, but Jericho countered it into the Raven Effect. The fans started screaming at Jericho, as he pointed to his head and smirked, before covering Raven. Raven kicked out at the last second. Jericho shook his head in disbelief, and put three fingers to the ref.

Raven ran at Jericho, and clotheslined him. Raven then hit a Double Underhook Suplex on Jericho, and then tried to lock in the ankle lock. Jericho kicked Raven off; who was threw into the turnbuckle. Jericho then ran at Raven, and as he turned round, was hit by a Running Enzugiri. Jericho pinned Raven yet again, but Raven kicked out before three. Jericho proceeded to hit the ground in a rage.

'Someone's got temper problems!' Styles said.

Jericho grabbed Raven's legs, and tried to lock in the Walls of Jericho. Jericho tried to turn Raven over, but Raven kept rolling in the opposite direction, back onto his back. Finally, Raven managed to kick off Jericho, and Jericho went flying into the referee, knocking him out. Jericho turned around, and poked Raven in the eye, and hit the Raven Effect on Raven.

Jericho mocked Raven, by doing the Raven Pose, before leaving the ring. Jericho grabbed a chair, and rolled back into the ring. He held the chair above his head and smirked. Jericho swaggered up to Raven, and Raven kicked him between the legs. Jericho dropped the chair, and Raven got up. Raven delivered the Raven Effect to Jericho, who was then pinned, as the ref came around.

1…2…3

The fans erupted into a collective cheer as the ref called for the bell.

'Here is your winner, and STILL WWE Champion, RAVEN!' Lillian shouted happily.

Raven was handed the belt, and he tied it to his waist.

'See, Jericho tried to cheat, and what does it do?' Styles said.

'It costs him the match, that's what!' King replied.

Raven posed in the ring, and turned towards the stage. He was greeted by a chair shot to the head, from Jericho. Jericho repeatedly stomped on Raven, before hitting a Lionsault on Raven, with the chair under him. Jericho stood up, and looked at Raven with great disgust before smirking and leaving the ring.

'What a heinous attack that was!' Styles shouted.

'Right after the match as well!' King added.

'So?' Coach said, 'It doesn't matter, all that matters is that Jericho has made a massive impact to end Unforgiven!'

'You can't deny that' Styles said, 'but I don't like the way he did it. No doubt Raven will have something planned for Y2J.'

'You bet he will!' King added angrily.


	15. Y2J's last chance?

'BREAK THE WALLS DOWN!'

Chris Jericho made his way from the back, and posed on the stage. He turned round, and swaggered down, and into the ring. He was wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans. He had oversized sunglasses on, and he grabbed a microphone after he entered the ring.

'Well, hello there people of the world!' Jericho shouted, as if they were deaf, 'so you can you know, get back to hoping that you'll see someone who you find attractive. Maybe a goat will do?'

The fans booed Jericho, and he smirked.

'I may have struck a nerve there!' Jericho said, while Coach laughed his head off, 'as you know, last week I beat up Raven. Even though he cheated, HE DAMN CHEATED, to win the match. But I gave the lasting impression. I attacked, and brutalised him as well. I left a lasting image in people's minds. So, at Cyber Sunday, I will face Raven in another match, for the WWE Championship. However, this time I will beat his grunge punk ass!'

The fans booed him some more, and Jericho mock bowed.

'You see, I made an Impact last week, and that makes you hate me, doesn't it?' he said, 'you know that I, the Highlight of the Night, the King of Bling-Bling, will beat Raven easily. So, until Cyber Sunday, my destiny… awaits me!'

Jericho threw the microphone to the ground as Raw went to a commercial break.

--------------------------------------------------

There was a sound of laughing, and the camera dissolved into a dimly lit room.

'Wow, I wonder who this is?' Coach asked sarcastically.

The camera turned around slowly, and Raven was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. He had the WWE Championship around his waist. He smirked and looked around.

'Last night, you fans saw it. I, Raven, defeated Y2J in a match. I beat him 1, 2, 3, for my title, the WWE TITLE!' Raven said softly, 'you saw me beat him in the ring. I beat him at his own game. When I hit the Evenflow into the chair, he got the worst pain of his life. He realised he messed with me, and got payback, except, it was ten times worse than what he dished out.'

Raven sniffed, and his smirk disappeared.

'But… after the match, he attacked me. You tried to exterminate me, didn't you, Chris? You hoped that by eradicating me, you would get the title. But let me tell you now, I will not be defeated. I am the human cancer, the virus in the WWE. You cannot stop me. Soon, you will feel the true meaning of pain. So it is written, so it shall come to pass…' Raven said, before outstretching his arms, 'Qouth the Raven… Nevermore…'

--------------------------------------------------

'BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!'

Jericho walked from behind the curtain, and held out his arms. He turned around, and started to swagger down the ramp.

'Here we go, time for the Highlight Reel!' Coach said, happily.

'Great, another week of belittling by Jericho' Styles said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, Raven appeared from the back, and ran down towards the ring. He attacked Jericho on the back of the head. Jericho fell to the floor, and rolled down to the ring. Raven then picked up Jericho, and threw him head first into the steel steps. Raven rolled Jericho into the ring, and he followed him. Raven picked him up, and delivered a Raven Effect, causing the fans to scream.

'RAVEN EFFECT, HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT JERICHO?' Styles shouted, as Raven posed.

'Stop overexerting yourself Joey, you may hurt yourself' Coach said, coolly.

'Shut your trap' King replied as Raven rolled out of the ring, and grabbed a chair, 'just because Jericho's getting his ass kicked!'

'You wish, Jericho's being tactical!' Coach replied meekly, as Raven rolled back into the ring, 'it's all part of his strategy!'

'It sure is, of getting his ass kicked!' Style shouted back, as Jericho staggered to his feet.

Raven stalked behind Jericho, and delivered a Raven Effect onto the chair. Afterwards, Raven posed above Jericho, holding the WWE Championship.

'RAVEN EFFECT ON THE CHAIR!' Styles shouted, his voice starting to disappear from overexertion.

Raven rolled out of the ring, and pulled out a small black bag. He held it into the air, and rolled into the ring. He held it up again, before undoing it, and tipping it upside down. Thousands of thumbtacks fell onto the ring. Jericho quickly rolled out of the ring from shock. He shook his head, as Raven smirked. Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven posed above the thumbtacks.

--------------------------------------------------

'BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!'

Jericho walked out from behind the curtain, and quickly made his way into the ring, obviously shook by last week's proceedings. He grabbed a microphone, and started to gain some of his old swagger.

'Ladies, Gentlemen, and those who cannot be easily defined… which is most of you then!' Jericho said, causing the fans to intensely boo, 'let's find out the options for Cyber Sunday, what can you vote for?'

'NO CHANCE IN HELL!'

Vince McMahon made his way from behind the curtain. He power walked to the ring, got in, and shook Jericho's hand politely. The fans booed this, and Vince shook his head in disgust.

'You fans are idiots, you know that?' Vince said, causing them to boo him again, 'now onto the options. You have three choices… a LAST MAN SATNDING MATCH!'

Vince paused and the fans cheered.

'Or, a RAVEN'S RULES MATCH!' Vince said.

The fans cheered slightly louder at this statement.

'How about, a STEEL CAGE MATCH!' Vince shouted.

The fans cheered even louder, and suddenly Going Under hit the speakers. Raven appeared from the crowd, and ran into the ring. He delivered a Raven Effect to Jericho, and posed above him. He then looked at Vince, who shouted something at him, before leaving the ring.

'What will happen at Cyber Sunday?' Styles said, 'ONLY YOU CAN DECIDE!'

A/N: OK, a little treat for my readers. When you review this chapter, please add as a separate sentence, 'My pick is…' and then state what you want, which is either a Raven's Rules Match, Steel Cage, or Last Man Standing. This is a treat; much like what will happen at the PPV, so choose which type you would like for Raven Vs. Jericho!


	16. Cyber Sunday

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to find out what match type it'll be for Raven vs. Chris Jericho. You've been voting madly on and now it's that time. So let's the scores!' Todd said, on his platform, with people working on computers.

The three choices appeared on the titantron, and the screen blacked out, and reappeared with the scores. Steel Cage had 21, Last Man Standing had 14 and Raven's Rules had 67. The crowd began to cheer, as Todd waited for a second.

'Well, it's a Raven's Rules match, what a match that'll be folks!' Todd shouted.

The familiar countdown counted until…

'BREAK DOWN THE WALLS!'

Chris Jericho made his way from the back, and posed as he usually does, before spinning around.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is for the WWE Championship, and is a Raven's Rules match. Introducing from Manhasset, New York, CHRIS JERICHO!' Lillian shouted.

Going Under hit, and Raven made his way from the back, pulling a shopping cart, filled with an assortment of weapons.

'Oh good Lord' Coach said, shocked.

'Oh boy!' Styles said, gleefully, 'here we go!'

'And the opponent, from the Bowery, the WWE Champion, RAVEN!' Lillian shouted again.

Raven pushed the cart down to the outside of the ring, rolled in, and took his title and jacket off. The bell rung a second later, and Raven and Jericho began serious.

Raven and Jericho kept punching each other repeatedly, and then grappled each other. Jericho kicked Raven below the belt, and delivered a suplex to Raven. Jericho then picked Raven up, and delivered a back suplex to him. Jericho tried to lock in the Walls, but Raven kicked him off, which forced him into the turnbuckle. Raven then ran at him, clotheslined him, and delivered a bulldog.

Raven then delivered a suplex to Jericho, and as he tried to get up, he kicked him in the back. Raven posed for a couple of seconds, and went to pick Jericho up. Jericho raked Raven's eyes, and then pulled off the top turnbuckle cover. Jericho then tried to Irish whip Raven into it, but Raven countered, and Jericho went face first into it.

Raven rolled out the ring, got a chair, and rolled back into it. Raven lifted up the chair, but Jericho dropkicked it into him. Raven dropped the chair, and clutched his face, as Jericho set the chair behind him, in the state for sitting on. Jericho ran at the ropes, and then ran to Raven, who leg tripped him into the sitting area of it.

Raven put the chair onto the floor, and hit the Raven effect onto it. Raven then pinned Jericho, but he kicked out at the count of two.

'I though he had it!' King said.

'Definitely not' Coach replied.

Raven rolled out of the ring, looked under it, and dragged out a chair. He put it into the ring, and set it up in the corner, slanted towards the centre of the ring. Jericho forced the chair into Raven's gut, and threw it aside. He set him up for the Raven effect, but Raven countered, and threw him head first into the table, breaking it.

'Ouch, that's got to hurt!' Styles said.

Raven rolled out of the ring, and set up a table, parallel to the ring. He then picked up a ladder, and managed to get it under the bottom rope. Suddenly, it was kicked into his face by Jericho, who hit a baseball slide onto it, causing Raven to fall into the barrier, and then to the ground.

Jericho soaked up the booing from the crowd, and Raven groggily got up, and managed to stand up, on the canvas, outside the ring. Jericho grabbed a chair, and smashed it straight into Raven's skull. Raven lost his balance, fell backwards, and went through the table.

'OH MY GOD!' Style shouted, in shock, 'RAVEN JUST WENT THROUGH A TABLE!'

'That'll definitely scramble his brains' King said.

'If they weren't scrambled enough already!' Coach replied.

Raven remained motionless, as Jericho pretended to be shocked. Jericho rolled out of the ring, and picked up Raven. He rolled him back into the ring, and then picked the steel chair back up. Raven hit a low blow on Jericho, and he fell to the ground. Raven then tied one of Jericho's hands to the top rope using handcuffs, and one to the middle. Raven then grabbed the steel chair, and hit Jericho's head repeatedly.

'Jericho's on dream street right about now!' King said.

Raven undid the handcuffs, and Jericho fell to the floor, and didn't move. Raven smirked, and Raven posed before covering him.

1…2… Kick out!

'How did he manage that?' Styles asked.

'Jericho's superhuman, that's why!' Coach replied.

Raven then picked up Jericho, but Jericho poked him in the eye, and delivered an Enzugiri. Jericho covered Raven, but Raven kicked out at the last second. Jericho then gabbed Raven and put him in the tree of woe in the corner. He then put the chair horizontal, by Raven's face. Jericho then walked to the opposite side, ran at it, and dropkicked the chair. Styles let out an audible gasp, as Raven fell from the turnbuckle, to the floor. Jericho pinned Raven, but he yet again kicked out.

'Don't give up Raven!' Styles yelled.

'Unbiased much?' Coach asked.

'Same can be asked of you, you worthless piece of commentator!' Styles shouted back.

'Now Ladies, please don't fight!' King said, stepping in between them.

Raven kicked Jericho in between the legs, for payback, and delivered the Raven Effect to him. Jericho kicked out at the last second, and Raven sat in the ring for a few seconds, before rolling out, and looking under it. He pulled out a chair covered in barbed wire, which he brought into the ring. He laid it on the floor, and hit a spinebuster on Jericho onto it, and he rolled around in pain. Raven kicked the chair out of the ring, and pinned Jericho.

1…2… Kick out!

The fans and Joey groaned in disbelief, and Raven hit the floor in annoyance. Then, Raven prepared Jericho for the Raven Effect, but Raven was pushed over to the ropes. Jericho managed to counter it into an Irish whip. Raven ran to the other side, and was hit in the skull by a steel chair. Raven staggered backwards, turned around, and was then hit by an Enzugiri. Jericho pinned Raven, and got the three count. The fans immediately booed him, as he held the title above his head.

'Here is your winner, and the new WWE Champion, CHRIS JERICHO!' Lillian shouted.

Jericho's theme hit the speakers, and he still stood holding the title in the air. Suddenly, the crowd went to silence, as the man who hit Raven with the chair, got into the ring, and threw it to the ground.

'OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted, 'VINCE MCMAHON HAS SCREWED RAVEN!'

Vince raised his arms into the air, and Jericho did the same, holding the title. The fans booed even more intensely, while Coach laughed.

'What kind of boss is that?' Styles asked.

'A marvellous boss!' Coach replied.

'What the hell's going to happen now?' King asked as Cyber Sunday came to a close.

A/N: Sorry for the typo. It's been changed.


	17. Don't Cross the Boss

'NO CHANCE!'

Vince McMahon made his way down to the ring, holding a microphone in one hand, and the steel chair he used on Raven in the other. It had a dent in the middle from last nights Pay-Per-View.

'And here comes the world's worst boss!' Styles shouted angrily.

'If you don't shut up, you'll be jobless' Coach replied.

Vince threw the chair to the floor, and coughed loudly.

'Thank you, thank you, I'd like some attention now, for I'm the boss!' Vince said, over the crowds booing, 'and last night was historical in the WWE. Why? Why you ask? Well watch this!'

A video of last nights Cyber Sunday is shown. The fans see the dying moments of the match, and Raven getting the title taken unfairly from him, through help of Vince. Vince smirked after it ended, and the crowd booed.

'Do you want to know why I did that? Simple, because I am the boss. I am VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON, DAMMIT! Raven does not deserve to be WWE Champion; he should not, SHOULD NOT represent the WWE, end of! So, I took matters into my own hands, and Chris Jericho is your new WWE Champion. Also, if Raven thinks he'll have another title shot, he's got another thing coming!'

The crowd booed the boss, and he simply laughed it off.

'And it gets worse, for at Survivor Series, it'll be Raven versus THE SPIRIT SQUAD, in a five-on-one, no DQ match!'

Vince laughed as his theme hit, and Raw went to a commercial.

--------------------------------------------------

There is a dark room, probably a cellar deep below the arena. Raven is sitting in the corner, with a chair next to him.

'So, we finally learn the true tact of our boss. We are finally revealed his true potential. I would say he was the Devil incarnate, but that would then be an insult to the Devil, would it not?' Raven said, 'we learnt the bosses true nature, a lying, cheating idiot. He stole my title! He cost me the one thing dear to me, myself and I! It is my destiny to be WWE Champion, and he has stopped that!'

Raven grabbed the chair, and hit it over his head, before throwing it towards the cameraman, who dodged it.

'If you think for one minute I'm going to take this lying down… you can think again! Vince, you say, "don't cross the boss", but let me tell you, boss man, you have made the worst enemy possible today. I will destroy you; I am the human cancer, am I not? It is logical for me to destroy you, but first the minions will have to be dealt with, and Spirit Squad, I will beat you' Raven said, 'So it is written, so it shall come to pass. Quoth the Raven… Nevermore…'

The camera faded to black, and Raw went to a commercial.

--------------------------------------------------

Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven made his way out from the back, and the fans cheered. Suddenly, a second later, Raven fell to the floor, and Kenny was behind him, holding a steel chair. The rest of the Spirit Squad surrounded Raven and began stomping him. Raven rolled down the ramp, and was then thrown into the ring.

The Spirit Squad picked Raven up, and Johnny hit the Johnny Go Round. The rest of the Squad began stomping and attacking Raven while Kenny ascending the turnbuckle. Kenny held his arms into the air, and jumped off it, delivering the legdrop to Raven. Raven was knocked out on the ground, and Kenny pointed up to the air, and then down to the ground.

The members of each of the Squad grabbed one of Raven's arms and legs, and Kenny grabbed Raven's head. They lifted Raven up simultaneously, and Raven went high into the air, before crashing to the canvas.

'That was the High Spirits by the Spirit Squad!' Styles said.

The Squad began celebrating, as their music hit the speakers. All of the members jumped around madly, before leaving the ring, leaving Raven knocked out.

--------------------------------------------------

'KENNY! JOHNNY! MITCH! NICKY! MIKEY! AND WE ARE… THE SPIRIT SQUAD!'

All 5 members of the Spirit Squad came out from the back, jumping around, and shouting. Johnny and Nicky had klaxons, and beeped the horns many times. Johnny and Mitch were carrying the trampoline, and they put it down by the ring. Mitch ran at it, jumped on it, and landed in the ring. The other members were on the canvas, at each corner, and Mitch yelled, and all four simultaneously jumped over the top rope, and land feet first in the ring.

Suddenly, their music stopped, and Raven appeared on the titantron.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the men I'll be facing at Survivor Series. Now, I have a distinct disadvantage, don't I?' Raven asked, and the Squad yelled back at him, 'but let me tell you, that the match clearly gives me a great, massive advantage! Don't forget, I thrive and survive in no disqualification matches, and Spirit Squad…'

Raven stopped, and smirked. He then laughed for a few seconds.

'Oh, and look up!'

The Spirit Squad immediately filed out of the ring, and without looking back, walked up the ramp. They yelled that Raven couldn't fool them, and they stood on the stage taunting Raven.

'I guess you really are that stupid' Raven said simply.

Suddenly, a mix of black paint, and manure fell from the rafters onto them. They were covered from head to toe in it, and they stomped on the ground, while Raven laughed again, disappearing from the titantron. The Squad remained on the stage, as Raw went to a break.


	18. The Sprit Squad

Fireworks erupted from the stage, and the fans began to cheer.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, Survivor Series is upon us!' Styles said, 'I am Joey Styles, accompanied by Jerry "The King" Lawler, and Jonathon Coachman!'

'And what a show we have for you!' King said, before being interrupted.

'KENNY! JOHNNY! MITCH! NICKY! MIKEY! AND WE ARE… THE SPIRIT SQUAD!'

The five members of the Spirit Squad made their way from the back, blowing their klaxons, and madly jumping about. The fans booed them, but they took no notice.

'This match is scheduled for one fall, and is a No Disqualification match' Lillian shouted over the booing, 'entering first, the Spirit Squad!'

Johnny and Mitch were carrying the trampoline, and they put it down by the ring. Mitch ran at it, jumped on it, and landed in the ring. The other members were on the canvas, at each corner, and Mitch yelled, and all four simultaneously jumped over the top rope, and landed feet first in the ring. They all carried on jumping around and shouting.

Going Under hit the speakers, and the fans began to cheer wildly.

'And the opponent, from the Bowery' Lillian said, barely audible, 'this is RAVEN!'

Raven emerged from the curtain, with a shopping trolley in front of him. It contained a dustbin filled with various assortments of weapons, including a Singapore Cane, some stop signs, a staple gun, and much more. Raven posed on the stage before taking his jacket off, and pushing the trolley down towards the ring. He then left it at the side, and pulled out a chair from under the ring.

Mitch jumped from the top rope, but Raven simply moved out of the way. Raven hit the chair over the head of Mitch, and then threw him into the steel steps. Mikey then lay on all fours, and Nicky ran, and cleared the top rope, trying to hit a senton bomb. However, Raven moved again, and used the chair, yet again.

Raven grabbed the dustbin, and as he tried to bring it into the ring, Johnny hit a baseball slide on Raven. Raven staggered backwards, and Johnny jumped from the top rope, and hit a diving clothesline. Raven grabbed another chair, as he was getting up, and swung it at Johnny, who received a double chair shot.

'Raven hasn't even got in the ring yet!' Styles said, amazed.

'But at least he's doing a good job in the 5-on-1 match' Kind added.

Raven pulled out the Singapore Cane, and rolled into the ring. He hit it over Mikey's head, and he fell to the floor. Kenny pleaded with Raven, and Raven hit Kenny where it hurts, before hitting it over his head. By now the Cane was broken, and Raven threw it into the crowd. Raven rolled out of the ring, and grabbed Mitch, and rammed his head into the steel steps, before throwing him into the barricade. Raven then grabbed him by the hair, and tossed him over the barricade, and into the crowd.

'Goodbye, and don't come back!' Styles shouted gleefully.

Nicky ran at Raven, who turned round just in time. He threw Nicky over the top rope, using the force of his run, and he fell onto the concrete behind the barrier. Raven picked up a stop sign, and whacked it over Nicky's head, and he fell to the floor.

Raven then pulled out a baseball bat, covered in barbed wire, and he rolled into the ring. He then hit Mikey on the back with it, and as he stood in pain, Raven hit it over Mikey's head. Mikey fell to the ground, and writhed in pain. Raven left the ring, and returned to it carrying a chair covered in barbed wire. He then hit Kenny with it, repeatedly, and Kenny rolled out of the ring in pain. Raven turned round, and Johnny hit the Johnny Go Round, onto the chair, onto Raven.

'JOHNNY GO ROUND ON THE BARBED WIRE CHAIR!' Styles shouted.

Johnny grabbed Raven by the leg, and hit him with a low blow. The other three members of the Squad began to stomp on Raven, and hit many assisted Moonsaults. Kenny then returned to the ring, carrying a chair, and began to hit Raven with it. He rolled in pain, and tried to roll out of the ring. However, Nicky grabbed him by the leg, and Mikey hit a diving Moonsault on him.

'This is a damn mugging!' King shouted.

'It's called weight of numbers' Coach corrected.

'No, it's called a corrupt boss' Styles corrected, yet again.

The other four members carried on attacking Raven, and Kenny rolled out of the ring, and pulled out a table. Kenny pushed the table into the ring, and set it up in the middle. The four members of the Squad grabbed Raven's arms and legs, and Kenny grabbed Raven's head. They threw him high into the air, and Raven then fell back to the canvas, crashing through the table.

'OH MY GOD!' Styles shouted, 'HIGH SPIRITS THROUGH THE TABLE!'

Coach laughed as Raven rolled around in pain. Kenny grabbed a chair from the outside and put it under Raven's head. He ascended the top turnbuckle, and the Squad members grabbed Raven's arms and legs to stop him moving.

'This is adding insult to injury!' Styles shouted angrily, as Kenny outstretched his arms.

'Just end the match!' King yelled.

Kenny jumped off the top rope, and hit the leg drop onto Raven. Kenny then pinned him, and picked up the three count. The Squad's music hit again, and the fans booed intensely.

'Here are your winners, the Spirit Squad!' Lillian said.

'What a way to start Survivor Series' King said.

'Yep, really-' Styles began

'Great!' Coach finished.


	19. Suspension

'NO CHANCE!'

Vince McMahon's music hit the speakers, and he walked out from the back, with a triumphant look on his face. He got into the ring, grabbed a microphone, and smirked. The crowd let out a chorus of boos at him, but Vince took it in his stride, and laughed.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the night of the new WWE… the first night of the new Monday Night Raw. Tonight is the new beginning for us all. Tonight the WWE will eradicate possibly the worst kind of filth that happens to make its name here,' Vince said, 'you know what will happen? GOODBYE RAVEN! Last night, you people saw Raven get beaten and destroyed by the Spirit Squad. Raven will never, EVER get a title shot again! Because Raven is effective immediately suspended! He will be off TV until New Year's Revolution, when he will be the first man into the ELIMINATION CHAMBER!'

The crowd booed Vince as his music hit. Vince left the ring, leaving Styles, King and Coach to discuss the newest turn of events.

--------------------------------------------------

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for your main event!' Styles said, gleefully, as the Elimination Chamber was lowered.

'What a match it'll be' King added.

'And what a way to finish New Year's Revolution…' Coach said, 'with Chris Jericho retaining his WWE Championship!'

The bell rung, and there was a mixed reaction from the crowd. Lillian stood up from her seat, but remained outside the Chamber.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Championship!' Lillian said.

'YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME?'

Metalingus hit the speakers, and Edge made his way out from the back, while the fans booed with all their might. Lita was by his side, and they shared a kiss on the stage.

'Entering the ring, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada… EDGE!' Lillian said, over the fans booing.

Edge made his way into the ring, and Lita waved goodbye before making her way up the ramp. Edge was then locked into one of the chambers, where he stood, and he smirked. He trash talked the fans, although they couldn't hear what he said.

'ONE OF A KIND!'

RVD made his way out from the back, and the fans let out a roar of happiness. RVD pointed to himself, three times, and the fans chanted his name along with him.

'And from Battle Creek, Michigan… ROB VAN DAM!' Lillian shouted, over the fans cheering.

RVD made his way into the ring, and did his usual RVD pointing thing again. RVD then smiled and then pretended to kick Edge, before getting into a chamber of his own. Edge stuck the middle finger up to RVD, at that point.

John Cena then entered the ring, under the same routine, as did Kane, Raven, and the WWE Champion, Chris Jericho. However, Cena and Raven were not locked up in cells, and they started the match. The bell rung, and both men were ready immediately. Cena and Raven locked up, but Raven kicked Cena in the gut, and delivered a scoop slam to him.

Raven then stomped on Cena, before delivering a knee drop. Raven then picked Cena up, and Irish whipped him into the corner. Raven ran at Cena, hit a clothesline, and hit a bulldog on Cena. Raven then went to hit Cena with a suplex, but Cena countered it into a Fisherman's Suplex. Cena then hit the Spinning Back Suplex on Raven, and proceeded to then hit the throwback.

'Oh great, Cena happens to have channelled the spirit of Hulk Hogan' Coach said, sadly.

'So?' King asked, 'this is compelling!'

'For anyone under the age of eight… an you…' Coach replied.

Cena went to hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Raven moved out of the way as Cena dropped his fist to the ground. Cena held his fist in pain, and Raven hit a running knee lift, right into Cena's face. Raven picked Cena up, and delivered a Northern Lights Suplex. Raven then grabbed Cena by the hair, and threw him over the top rope. Cena held his back, while on the steel, and Raven threw his face into the steel chamber, and the fans cheered.

Cena rolled in pain, as Raven kicked him into the ring. Raven then lifted up Cena, and delivered the Raven Effect to Cena. Raven covered him as the countdown begun. Cena kicked out at two, and as Raven began to pick him up, the countdown reached zero, and RVD left his cell, and climbed onto the top turnbuckle. Cena hit a clothesline on Raven, but was then met with a diving kick by RVD.

'And welcome to the match, RVD' Styles said, 'diving kick onto Cena!'

RVD then hit the Rolling Thunder onto Cena, followed by a leg drop. RVD then hit a standing moonsault onto Cena as well, and when he got up, RVD delivered a swift kick to Cena's face, sending him back down to the mat. Raven then got up, and both Raven and RVD looked at each other, before nodding, and began stomping Cena.

'Old ECW guys stick together!' Styles said.

'How stupid' Coach said, 'although I hate Cena, I hate ECW even more.

Raven hit a Suplex onto Cena, and RVD then hit a Super Star Press. RVD did a standing shooting star press, and Raven followed up closely afterwards, with a knee drop. Raven then picked Cena up, and delivered a Raven Effect, and RVD hit Cena with a Five-Star Frog Splash, and got the three count.

'I don't believe it!' King said, 'one of the favourites has been eliminated!'

However, just as RVD and Raven were about to lock up, the countdown reached zero, and Edge made his way out of his cell, and apprehensively into the ring. RVD ran at Edge, but Edge ducked, and punched RVD three times. RVD fell to the ground as Raven went to clothesline Edge. Edge ducked, however and delivered the Edge O' Matic.

RVD hit a spinning wheel kick as Edge turned around. RVD then went to do a Senton Splash, but Raven moved out of the way, and RVD held his back in pain. As RVD staggered to his feet, Edge delivered a Reverse DDT to him. Raven ran at Edge, but Edge delivered a clothesline to Raven. Edge lifted Raven up for a suplex, and RVD hit a dropkick on Edge, sending both to the mat.

RVD rolled over Edge's back, and as Edge turned round, RVD kicked him in the face. RVD then hit a standing moonsault on Edge and did his RVD pointing taunt, but was met with a running knee by Raven. Raven then punched RVD in the face three times, and when he spun around to do the clothesline, Edge speared him. RVD went to Enzugiri Edge, but he ducked, and then pointed to his brain, but was met with a kick from RVD.

Edge got up quickly, and the countdown reached zero, and Kane quickly made his way into the ring, with the fans booing. Kane grabbed Edge, and threw him outside the ring, onto the steel chain. Kane then chokeslammed RVD, who rolled around in pain. Kane then hit a chokeslam on Raven, and laughed madly. He then hit a Tombstone Piledriver on Raven, and pinned him. The fans booed as Raven was eliminated.

'And just like that, Raven is gone' Coach said.

'Just what the boss wanted!' Styles shouted angrily.

The referees escorted Raven out of the chamber, and then out of the ring, and the fans carried on booing Kane as he decimated more people in the chamber. Raven was unable to leave under his own power, and was dragged to the back.

A/N: For anyone who is wondering, Jericho pinned RVD to win, at the end.


	20. Against All Odds

'Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH!' Lillian said.

Going Under hits the speakers and Raven came out to a standing ovation. Raven made his way down the ring, rolled under it, and Raven posed, before taking his jacket off, and sitting in the corner.

'This is the Royal Rumble Match' Lillian said, 'and the entrant who drew number one… RAVEN!'

The crowd cheered again, but booed when 'somebody gonna get it' hit the speakers. Mark Henry made his way out from the curtain, and trash talked the fans as he walked down the ramp.

'And the entrant who drew number two,' Lillian said, over the booing, 'the four hundred pound, MARK HENRY!'

Mark entered the ring, and Raven began punching him, as the bell rung. Mark hit a clothesline, and Raven fell to the floor. Mark began stomping Raven as he got up, but Raven hit a low blow on Mark, and he clutched that area, allowing Raven to hit a Raven Effect.

'That's bought him a little time!' King said.

'How the hell do you throw four hundred pounds over the top rope?' Styles asked.

'You don't' Coach replied simply.

Raven hit a standing leg drop on Mark, but Mark began to get up, anyway. Raven went to grab Mark by the hair, but Mark countered, and Raven was thrown to the ropes. He bounced back, but was hit with the World's Strongest Slam. Mark Henry then splashed Raven, while he was on the mat.

'That's four hundred pounds of weight on one man!' Styles said, cringing.

The counter went down to zero, and Rey Mysterio ran out from the curtain. Rey hit a dropkick on Mark, who staggered, and then a hurracanrana, and Mark ended up between the ropes. Rey hit the 619 on Mark, and prepared for the final bit. Mark got up quickly, and Rey went to hit a diving splash. However, Mark caught him, and hit the World's Strongest Slam.

'And just like that, Mark Henry is back in control!' Coach said.

Mark picked up Rey, and tossed him over the top rope. Rey held on, and jumped onto the top rope, and hit a dropkick on Mark. Mark staggered, and walked into a chair shot by Raven. Mark fell to the floor, and Raven threw the chair out. Rey hit a Senton Bomb from the top rope. Raven and Rey looked at each other, and began punching. Rey was thrown into a corner, and Mark clotheslined Raven. Mark then hit a running splash on Rey, who fell to the ground, as the timer reached zero.

'KENNY! JOHNNY! MITCH! NICKY! MIKEY! AND WE ARE… THE SPIRIT SQUAD!'

Mikey made his way from behind the curtain, and jumped into the ring. Raven immediately punched Mikey, and then hit the spinning clothesline. Raven whipped him into the corner, and hit another clothesline, followed by a bulldog. Raven stomped on Mikey before hitting a Raven Effect on him. Raven grabbed him by the hair, and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him. At the same time, Mark eliminated Rey.

'And just like that, we're down to two!' Coach said.

Mark kicked Raven in the gut, and delivered a suplex to Raven. Just then, the timer reached zero, and Chris Benoit ran down the stage. Benoit chopped Mark many times and Mark wildly tried to clothesline Benoit. Benoit ducked, and barely lifted Mark for a German Suplex. Mark got up, and Benoit tried to suplex Mark. Raven also tried as well, to make it a double team, but Mark countered, turning the move on the two.

'Can anyone stop the World's Strongest Man?' Styles asked rhetorically.

Mark slowly walked over to Benoit, and grabbed him. He delivered a scoop slam, and trash talked the crowd. Raven then kicked Mark between the legs, and grabbed something from under the ring. Benoit hit a clothesline on Mark, and he staggered to the ropes. Raven hit Mark on the head with a Cane, as he held onto the ropes for support. Raven then hit it on his chest, and with a little help from Benoit, Mark was thrown over the top rope.

'MARK HENRY HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!' Styles shouted.

Raven threw the Cane into the crowd, and Benoit and Raven began to look at each other, and we're about to lock up.

'MY NAME IS FINLAY… AND I LOVE TO FIGHT!'

Finlay made his way into the ring, carrying the shillelagh. He rolled into the ring, and used it on Raven. Raven fell to the ground as Finlay used the shillelagh on Benoit. Finlay then put the shillelagh to the side as the Little ard appeared from under the canvas. Finlay grabbed him, and threw him onto Benoit. The Little guy then grabbed the shillelagh and began hitting it repeatedly over Benoit's body. Finlay then threw him out of the ring, and he crawled under the ring.

'It was a leprechaun!' Coach said.

'A midget more like' Styles corrected.

Finlay began punching Benoit on the head as the timer reached zero. There was no music, but Ken Kennedy made his way out from the back. He had a microphone in his hand, and he stopped short of the ring. He grabbed a chair, and sat on the side.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the man who will WIN the Royal Rumble Match' Kennedy said, 'and your guest commentator for this evening… MISTER… KEN-NE-DY!'

Finlay hit the Air Raid Siren on Benoit, and hit a suplex on Raven, which Raven quickly countered, landing on his feet. Raven then hit a Reverse DDT on the Irishman.

'KEN-NE-DY!' Kennedy concluded.

Raven did his trademark pose before grabbing Finlay by the hair, to throw out of the ring. Finlay poked Raven in the eyes, and hit a Northern Lights Suplex on Raven. Finlay sat in the ring, trying to catch his breath, but was dropkicked in the head by Benoit.

'AIN'T NO STOPPING ME… NO!'

Shelton Benjamin ran down to the ring, and rolled in quickly. He went for a Superkick on Benoit, but he caught it. Benjamin countered that, and hit a Dragon Whip. Benjamin grabbed Raven, and delivered a T-Bone Suplex to him. As Finlay walked over to Benjamin, Benjamin kicked him in the jaw.

'Shelton has just cleaned house!' King said.

Benjamin then suplexed Raven, and hit an Inverted Atomic Drop on Finlay. As Finlay jumped around, Benjamin then hit a flying clothesline on him. Benjamin then suplexed Benoit as well and it was over the top rope. Benjamin turned around, but Benoit was there. He shoulder blocked Benjamin, and threw him over the top rope, eliminating him.

The timer hit zero, and HBK made his way out from the back. HBK danced himself down the ramp, and when he saw Kennedy, he chased him into the ring, and Mr. Kennedy met a clothesline from Raven. Raven whipped Kennedy into the middle, and Benoit did the same with Finlay. The two met ran into each other, and were knocked to the ground. HBK tried to hit Raven, with Sweet Chin Music, but he ducked, and Benoit got it. Raven then hit the Raven Effect on HBK.

'This has been action packed so far!' Styles shouted, happily.

'And how!' King added.

'KENNY! JOHNNY! MITCH! NICKY! MIKEY! AND WE ARE… THE SPIRIT SQUAD!'

Kenny ran into the ring, and began trading punches with Raven. Raven kicked Kenny in the gut, and suplexed him. Raven hit a standing leg drop, and then scoop slammed Kenny, to the mat.

'HERE COMES THE MONEY!'

Shane McMahon, the bosses son, emerged from the curtain, and Shane O' Mac shuffled on the stage. Shane slowly made his way down the ring, trash talking with Raven, who was now standing near the ropes.

'What the hell is the heir apparent doing here?' Styles asked.

Shane continued to taunt Raven, but stopped short of the ring. Raven pointed at Shane, but was suddenly thrown over the top rope, to be eliminated. Shane laughed, and ran back up the ramp, his job now completed.


	21. Raven's Revenge?

'NO CHANCE!!!'

Vince McMahon made his way down the ramp, walking triumphantly. Vince got into the ring, and grabbed a microphone, and began to smirk. The crowd intensely booed him, but Vince paid no attention to that.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, you know what happened last night. Last night, Raven thought that by entering the Royal Rumble at number one, he could win it and challenge Chris Jericho for the WWE Championship…' Vince said, 'well he was wrong. For you see, I created a brilliant plan, and it was executed at the Pay-Per-View last night. So, please give a warm welcome to the man who cost Raven the chance to be WWE CHAMPION!!!'

'HERE COMES THE MONEY!!!'

Shane McMahon made his way out from the back, dancing across the stage. Shane then made his way down to the ramp, still Shane-O Shuffling, and the fans booed the younger McMahon, as well. Shane got in the ring, and continued to dance, before getting a microphone.

'Thank you, thank you, you're a wonderful audience,' Shane said, 'now, as my father just told you, I, Shane Brandon McMahon, cost Raven the Royal Rumble match. I distracted him for long enough so that Kenny could eliminate him… which he will be rewarded for. Raven, if you thought your personal hell was just beginning, wait till you see what we've got in store for you!'

'That McMahon family is despicable!' Styles said, angrily.

'Don't say that out loud, Joey, they may fire you!' King told him.

Suddenly, Raven ran into the ring, from the crowd, and grabbed a steel chair. Vince realised Raven was there and looked frantically to his son, who was now Shane-O Shuffling. Vince rolled quickly out, as Raven got in, and Shane turned around. Shane got hit with a chair to the head, and Raven threw it to the ground. Raven then hit the Raven Effect onto Shane, onto the chair, before Raven posing.

'That, my friend, is PAYBACK!' Styles said.

'I can tell you that Vince won't take it lying down!' Coach added, as Vince walked to the back, looking thoroughly annoyed.

--------------------------------------------------

Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven made his way out from the back, for his first scheduled match on Raw, in many months. Raven began to walk down the ramp, and the Spirit Squad appeared from the back, and began beating up Raven. Raven rolled down the ramp, and was then thrown into the steel steps. Raven was thrown into the ring, where he was hit with the High Spirits.

'NO CHANCE!!!'

Vince and Shane made their way down to the ring, while the Squad jumped about happily; pleased at the job they'd done for the McMahon's. Vince grabbed a microphone, and Shane stood next to him.

'As you have seen, right before you're very eyes, no one, and I mean, NO ONE, gets the better of Vincent Kennedy McMahon!' Vince said, 'Raven, you think that you are so tough; you think you can get the better of me, or my son? Well, let me tell you, YOU WILL NEVER ACHIEVE IT! Raven, at Saturday Night's Main Event, you will face… MY SON, SHANE MCMAHON, IN A NO DQ MATCH!!!'

Shane looked at his father, with a look of shock on his face. He mouthed, 'what?' to his father, but Vince dismissed it, and smirked as Raw went to a commercial break.

--------------------------------------------------

The titantron began to mess up, and suddenly it cut to a dark room, with Raven sitting down, seemingly with a cheap camera in front of him.

'As you can tell, not being allowed on Raw is really annoying when trying to get time to talk,' Raven said, 'but I, being infinitely smart, have managed to get myself a camera, and hack into the program's main systems, or whatever they are. So now, I, Raven, finally get to give my views on live television.'

'As you can tell, Vince McMahon is trying to make my life hell. Firstly, he costs me my WWE Championship, and then doesn't give me a rematch for it. He then goes on to make me face all of the Spirit Squad, in one match. He then finds it amusing to suspend me, and put me against insurmountable odds,' Raven said, 'but he has still failed. Why? Because I am still standing.'

Sounds of cheering could be heard from the crowd in the arena, and Raven smirked.

'I'm glad to hear that the McMahon family is disliked as ever. Now, as for Saturday Night's Main Event. Shane McMahon, you may be the Heir Apparent, the Crowned Prince of the WWE, but let me remind you what you are up against. You are up against the human cancer. I feel no pain, Shane… I feel nothing. How can you possibly make my life hell? I will beat you at the Main Event, and I promise that the McMahon family will rue the day they ever crossed Raven…'

Raven looked around the dark cellar, before holding his arms out in Raven's pose.

'So it is written, so it shall come to pass…' Raven whispered, 'Quoth the Raven… Nevermore…'

--------------------------------------------------

The camera fades in, and we see the McMahon locker room. There is a widescreen TV, and leather couches in view, as well as various pictures on the wall, and a plant in a pot. Vince and Shane appear from off screen, Shane looks concerned, while Vince seems confident.

'Well, Shane, I bet you're ready to beat Raven down this Saturday night!' Vince said, happily.

'Dad, there's a slight problem. See, I'm not a trained wrestler, really, and I'm going against someone who has made a major impact in the WWE, in one year, so I'm not sure I'm ready' Shane replied.

'Nonsense' Vince dismissed, 'you will beat him, I mean, you have me in your corner, and I have a surprise planned for Raven.'

Vince whispered something in Shane's ear, and both men's faces suddenly lit up brightly.

'Raven won't know what's hit him!' Shane said, punching the air, confidently.

'You bet it!' Vince added, smirking.


	22. Saturday Night's Main Event

'And now it's time for one of the most eagerly anticipated matches of Saturday Night's Main Event, Raven versus the heir apparent to the WWE, Shane McMahon' Styles said, not pausing for breath.

'And thanks to Joey, we can't add anything' Coach said, slightly annoyed.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is a No Disqualification match!' Lillian said, after the bell rung.

Going Under hit the speakers, and Raven appeared from behind the curtain, to a standing ovation. Raven posed on the ramp, and then made his way towards the ring. He took of his jacket before entering the ring, and he posed on a turnbuckle. Raven got down, and sat in that corner, waiting for Shane.

'HERE COMES THE MONEY!!!'

Shane McMahon made his way out from the back, Shane-O Shuffling. Vince McMahon followed behind, power walking. Shane danced his way down to the ring, and rolled into it, still Shuffling. Raven stood up, and Raven and Shane stared at each other, intently, and the bell rung.

Raven punched Shane in the face, four times, before spinning around, and clothselining him. Raven stomped on Shane, and picked him up and delivered a snap suplex. Raven then hit a scoop slam on Shane, and then rolled out of the ring, and threw a chair into it.

Raven then whipped Shane into the corner, and then ran at him. Raven hit a clothesline in the corner, followed by a bulldog, which landed on the steel chair. Shane rolled around in pain, as Raven got up, and picked up the chair. Raven hit it into Shane's back, and he staggered across the ring. Vince grabbed Raven by the legs, and Shane hit a low blow on Raven.

Raven got up groggily, and Shane punched him in the face. As Raven staggered, Shane did the Shane-O Shuffle, before punching Raven again, and repeating the Shuffle. Shane did this process two more times, and on the final time, Raven fell to the floor, and Vince held his arms in triumph.

Shane rolled out of the ring, and was handed a Singapore Cane by Vince. Shane rolled back in the ring, and he twirled it in his hands. Shane hit it on Raven's head and Raven fell backwards, holding onto the ropes. Raven then kicked Shane in the head, and grabbed the Cane off of him. Raven then used it on Shane's stomach, and then his back, and Shane fell to the mat, and Raven threw it away.

Raven rolled out of the ring, and threw a garbage can and it's lid into the ring. Raven grabbed the can, and used it on Shane. He used it repeatedly, and then threw it aside. Raven grabbed the lid, but Shane kicked him below the belt. Shane took the lid, and hit it across Raven's head, who staggered while standing. Shane then ran to the ropes, and chop blocked Raven, using the lid.

Shane put Raven sitting into a corner, where he hit the lid over Raven's head again, before throwing it away. Vince grabbed hold of Raven, while Shane set the garbage can horizontally on Raven. Shane got onto the opposite turnbuckle, and jumped off, dropkicking the garbage can, which had Raven under it.

'OH MY GOD!!!' Styles cried, 'COAST-TO-COAST ON THE GARBAGE CAN!!!'

Shane did another Shane-O Shuffle, before pinning Raven. It only got a two count, and both Shane and Vince looked on in dismay. Shane rolled out of the ring, and grabbed a steel chair. As he held it, Raven kicked it into his face, causing him to drop it. Shane staggered, and Raven shoved the chair into Shane's stomach, before hitting a Raven Effect onto it. Raven covered Shane, but Vince distracted the referee.

Raven rolled out of the ring, and grabbed a stop sign. Raven rolled back into the ring, and Vince was still standing on the canvas. Raven hit the sign on Vince's head, and Vince fell to the floor outside. Raven then used it on Shane as well, and Shane fell back to the mat.

Raven threw the stop sign to the side, and Shane rolled out of the ring. Raven rolled out, and followed Shane. Shane low blowed Raven, and threw him into the steel steps. Shane did a quick shuffle, before dismantling the announcer's table. When it was level, he threw Raven onto it, and Vince held his legs. Shane got onto the top turnbuckle, and then jumped, and hit an elbow drop on Raven, which broke the table.

'SHANE HITS THE LEAP OF FAITH!!!' Styles shouted.

'Both men are knocked out!' King added.

Shane and Raven were both motionless, and Vince looked on in disbelief. He then grabbed Shane, and rolled him into the ring, and Shane slowly got to his feet. Raven crawled into the ring, grabbing something from under it before he did. Raven stood up, and shown the baseball bat covered in barbed wire to the McMahon's.

Both of them looked on in shock, and then both of them tried to run away. However, Raven was quicker, and delivered a shot to both the heads of Shane and Vince. Vince rolled out of the ring, and Shane was busted open. Raven threw the bat to the side, and grabbed a chair, and threw it to the floor. Raven then prepared to hit Shane with the Raven Effect, but suddenly a Singapore Cane hit him in the back.

'IT'S THE SANDMAN!!!' Style shouted, in shock.

The Sandman looked on, still holding the Cane. As Raven slowly got to his feet, Sandman hit the cane across Raven's back again. Sandman then got the Cane, and set Raven up for a Russian Leg Sweep, but with the Cane across his throat. Sandman hit it, and then threw Shane on top of Raven, to get the win.

'Here is your winner… Shane McMahon!' Lillian said, over the fans booing of the result.

'This must be the McMahon's surprise!' Coach said, eagerly.

'What I want to know is why Sandman sold his soul to the devil!' Styles said, angrily.

Sandman pulled a beer out of his pocket, and crushed the can, and drunk the beer. He then smashed the can over his head, before throwing it into the crowd. He then spat the beer into the air, and held the Cane above his head. The fans booed Sandman, including fans that knew him from ECW, as he had seemingly sold out to Vince.


End file.
